FACT MEETS FICTION
by killmypatience
Summary: ma version du prochain 3x22  LA  de castle. Quand la fiction et la réalité se mêlent... the heat wave is everywhere!;  suivant mon inspiration, cette fanfic pourrait passer en M prochainement.
1. Chapter 1

_**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfic. J'ai un petit writer block pour Poisoning Tango et j'en suis désolée, je sais que tout le monde attend le chapitre "dame blanche" avec impatience. Bref, je commence cette nouvelle fanfic qui me travaille depuis un moment maintenant. C'est ma version du 3x22 (prévu pour mai), l'épisode à propos du tournage de Heat Wave à LA. Nous supposerons donc que Kate n'est plus avec Josh, ça me facilitera la vie!;)**_

_**Merci à Sarah pour m'avoir aidé à trouver le titre de cette fanfic.**_

_**Je vous jure que je commence à me demander si je n'ai pas un réel problème avec les aliments... je les utilise partout et pour tout! Je n'en dis pas plus!:)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle!... too bad**_

**CHAPITRE 1**

« Mademoiselle, excusez-moi ! Pourrais-je avoir un paquet de cacahuètes s'il vous plaît ?

- Tout de suite Monsieur Castle, répondit l'hôtesse de l'air en se dirigeant vers l'arrière de l'avion.

- Vraiment, Castle ? On a décollé il y a moins d'un quart d'heure et tu commences déjà à ennuyer le personnel ! s'exclama Beckett.

- J'adore manger des cacahuètes juste après le décollage ! répliqua-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Beckett leva les yeux au ciel, dépitée.

- Je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir !

- Parce que tu sais pertinemment que tu veux assister au tournage _d'Heat Wave_ et que tu n'aurais pas supporté une semaine loin de ton rudement bel et riche écrivain !

- Hum… Patterson, où est-il ? demanda Beckett l'air de rien.

- Ahah très drôle Beckett, vraiment ! répondit Rick ironique.

- Tu l'as cherché.

- Kate, tu ne m'as pas dit la vraie raison… commença Castle sérieusement.

- Quelle vraie raison ?

- Pour laquelle tu m'accompagnes à LA ! Même si ça me vexe, continua-t-il faussement blessé, je sais que tu ne viens pas que pour moi.

Beckett leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel.

- Kate, souffla-t-il doucement en approchant dangereusement sa main.

- Monsieur Castle, les interrompit l'hôtesse, avant de déposer plusieurs paquets sur la large tablette.

Kate remercia intérieurement l'hôtesse pour son intervention opportune. Elle regarda Rick tenter tant bien que mal d'ouvrir le sachet de cacahuètes.

- Tu vois, même les pauvres cacahuètes ne souhaitent pas être mangées, lâcha-t-elle.

Pour seule réponse, il lui tira la langue.

- Très mature Castle, vraiment très mature !

Elle secoua la tête, navrée avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas exploser de rire devant les efforts vains de l'écrivain.

Tellement concentrée à le charrier, elle ne vit pas l'hôtesse revenir dans leur direction et arrêter le chariot à leur niveau.

- Madame Castle, puis-je vous proposer un rafraîchissement ? demanda la jeune employée.

A ces mots, Castle explosa littéralement le paquet entre ses doigts et Beckett arrêta net l'arrivée d'une nouvelle moquerie.

Les cacahuètes volèrent un peu partout et l'une d'entre elles eut la fameuse idée d'atterrir stratégiquement dans le décolleté de Kate Beckett.

« Je n'aurais pas mieux fait moi-même, pensa l'écrivain en suivant la trajectoire de sa cacahuète ».

Beckett sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Nous… nous ne sommes pas mariés, balbutia-t-elle.

- Toutes mes excuses Mademoiselle, répondit l'hôtesse confuse. Monsieur Castle, permettez que je nettoie.

- Hum, hum, acquiesça Castle absent.

Toute son attention était focalisée sur THE cacahuète.

« La petite chanceuse, songea-t-il »

Beckett n'avait apparemment pas remarqué qu'une graine d'arachide était venue se loger dans son décolleté. Elle n'en finissait pas de rougir à la simple remarque de l'hôtesse de l'air.

- Monsieur Castle ! Monsieur Castle ! l'interpella à plusieurs reprises la jeune employée.

- Pardon, vous disiez ? demanda finalement l'écrivain.

- Puis-je vous servir quelque chose ?

- Non merci, pas pour le moment. Beckett ?

- Ca ira, merci, répondit rapidement Beckett.

L'hôtesse s'éloigna finalement, laissant l'esprit castlelien retourner dans ses contrées fantasmatiques.

- Castle ! Castle !

Beckett frappa dans ses mains pour le tirer de sa rêverie. Les yeux noirs de désir de l'écrivain ne présageaient rien de bon.

- Beckett ! répliqua-t-il innocemment.

- Si je te vois une nouvelle fois zieuter sur mon décolleté, je t'étouffe à l'aide d'une cacahuète ! menaça-t-elle.

- Vous semblez bien sûre de vos atouts Détective Beckett, répondit l'écrivain très sérieux.

- Pour ta gouverne _Rick_… commença-t-elle.

Elle ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom et savait pertinemment que cette simple utilisation mettrait Castle dans tous ses états… ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

- Je ne suis pas une cacahuète, acheva-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil à sa dernière remarque.

- J'avais dûment noté, lâcha l'écrivain.

- Alors arrête de me dévorer du regard comme si j'en étais une !

Castle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche afin de nier l'accusation.

« Pourquoi nier ? Elle a encore une fois visé juste ! songea-t-il. »

Beckett épia sa réaction du coin de l'œil et ne put retenir un petit sourire.

- En parlant de cacahuète Beckett, l'une d'entre elles a trouvé un endroit sympathique où se loger… commença Castle provocateur.

- Sous le siège du voisin ? Je l'ai vu aussi ! On ne t'a jamais appris à ouvrir les paquets délicatement et à ne pas les exploser littéralement ?

- J'ai été quelque peu pris au dépourvu par une certaine remarque et si je me souviens bien, je n'étais pas le seul.

Beckett se sentit de nouveau rougir; la simple réminiscence de cet instant... et les papillons se diffusaient dans son estomac.

« Madame Castle ! pensa-t-elle. »

Rapidement, elle balaya cette image au loin et repoussa les papillons.

« N'importe quoi Kate, n'importe quoi ! »

- Je ne parlais pas de cette cacahuète, chuchota Castle à l'oreille de Beckett.

Tellement concentrée sur ses propres pensées, elle n'avait pas vu l'écrivain se rapprocher dangereusement. Sentir son souffle chaud contre son oreille devenait à peine gérable.

- Mais de celle-ci, acheva Rick en pointant du doigt le décolleté de Kate Beckett.

Elle faillit s'étouffer en comprenant finalement pourquoi Castle la fixait ainsi depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Tu l'as fait exprès ! s'énerva-t-elle en lui pinçant l'oreille.

_- Apple ! Apple_ !

L'un des voisins se retourna et afficha un air sévère, obligeant Kate à arrêter sa torture.

- Mais enfin Beckett, comment voulais-tu que je prévois qu'une cacahuète sauterait dans ton décolleté ?

- Ca ne m'aurait pas étonnée que tu lui ais suggéré l'idée !

- Beckett, on parle d'une cacahuète là ! Comment veux-tu…

Elle lui plaqua une main sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

- Tais-toi et pousse-toi ! ordonna-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je dois aller retirer cette cacahuète de mon chemisier et je ne vais certainement pas le faire ici !

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Castle ! menaça-t-elle.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas de l'aide ? Elle pourrait te glisser entre les doigts ! continua-t-il.

- Je te jure que si tu pousses encore Castle, tu seras mort avant qu'on atterrisse.

- Reçu 5 sur 5.

- Bien, maintenant laisse-moi passer.

- Beckett, tu sais ce que je pensais ?

Kate s'arrêta un instant dans l'allée et le fixa.

- Non .

- Mon prochain bouquin… _Peanuts Heat_ ! Ca sonne bien comme titre, non ?

Elle fronça des sourcils, menaçante.

- Je plaisantais ok . Relax ! enchaîna rapidement l'écrivain.

- Si seulement tu savais ce que Nikki ferait avec une cacahuète ! lui susurra sensuellement Beckett à l'oreille. »

Castle avala difficilement et sentit une vague de chaleur s'écraser en lui.

Satisfaite de sa vengeance, Kate se dirigea finalement vers l'arrière de l'appareil, laissant l'esprit de l'écrivain vagabonder une nouvelle fois.

* * *

_Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes._

_Ouh mon esprit turns wild rien qu'à l'idée d'une cacahuète!_

_Alors, que pensez-vous de cette nouvelle fanfic?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nouveau chapitre! Ca ne va plus du tout ça, je n'avance pas dans mon boulot à force d'écrire.**_

_**POur vous mettre dans la peau de Beckett, vous pouvez écouter Soulmate de Natasha Bedingfield.**_

_**Merci sarah pour l'info sur le temps de vol NY-LA**_

_**Bonne lecture ;)**_

**CHAPITRE 2**

Il leur restait trois heures de vol avant d'atterrir à l'aéroport de LA.

Beckett gardait les écouteurs sur ses oreilles et laissait le son de _Soulmate_, de Natasha Bedingfield, emplir son esprit.

_« Incompatible, it don't matter though_

'_Cause someone's bound to hear my cry"_

Beckett laissa son regard naviguer jusqu'à son voisin. Heureusement, Castle était trop absorbé dans son écriture pour remarquer cette soudaine attention.

Les paroles faisaient sens; les paroles font toujours sens !

Castle était clairement son opposé en tout point; pénible, gamin, insupportable, joueur…

Mais l'enquête sur le meurtre de sa mère avait prouvé qu'il était celui sur lequel elle pouvait compter; celui sur lequel elle pouvait se reposer.

« _Is it possible Mr Lovable is already in my life ?_

_Right in front of me or maybe you're in disguise"_

Beckett avala difficilement à l'écoute des dernières paroles. Elle chercha son filet imaginaire afin d'attraper les papillons. Mais trop tard : ils se propageaient déjà tout autour d'elle et naviguaient dans ses veines.

Elle retint son souffle en sentant la chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps.

Etait-il réellement possible que son âme-sœur soit déjà dans sa vie ? Juste là ? A côté d'elle ?

Elle rit intérieurement d'elle-même. Depuis quand Kate Beckett croyait-elle aux âmes-sœurs ?

« _No sense_ ! pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête. D'une part ma fille, tu ne crois pas aux âmes-sœurs, au destin… et d'autre part Castle ne peut en aucun cas être the ONE ! Enfin, c'est Castle quoi ? »

Elle repoussa ces idées perturbatrices au loin et éteignit la chanson avant qu'elle ne vienne une nouvelle fois bouleverser son esprit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers Castle.

- Une nouvelle série.

- Du nom de ?

_- Battlefield_. C'est super bien. L'actrice est, hum… splendide !

Beckett fronça les sourcils, intérieurement jalouse.

- Montre ! ordonna-t-elle.

Elle prit l'un des écouteurs de Castle et commença à suivre l'épisode avec lui.

- Tu vois ! C'est elle : sexy, belle à en mourir, des jambes… mon dieu et cette robe rouge ! décrivit Castle.

- Elle n'a rien de renversant non plus, répondit-elle mordante.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle mentait : l'actrice était en effet, splendide.

- Beckett, tu plaisantes ? Cette actrice joue une héroïne du nom de Stana Katic. C'est la révélation de cette année ! En observant bien, tu lui ressembles un peu d'ailleurs. Je tuerais pour te voir porter ses hauts talons rouges et cette robe.

- Castle ! le coupa-t-elle. La ferme !

- Jalouse, souffla-t-il.

- Moi, jalouse d'un écrivain fantasmant sur un personnage fictionnel ? _You have to be kidding me_ ! D'ailleurs, je t'avouerais que l'acteur est hum… carrément renversant !

Les petits gémissements de Beckett éveillèrent des sensations à peine maîtrisables chez l'écrivain.

- Tout à fait mon genre, hum et la cravate dorée, continua Beckett, je serais Stana…

- Katic, acheva Castle.

- C'est ça, je serais Stana Katic, je lui arracherais sa cravate !

Il manqua de s'étouffer avec une cacahuète au ton sensuel et suggestif de Beckett.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter, la scène se déroulant à l'écran les laissa sans voix.

Stana Katic retirait la cravate dorée du cou de l'acteur avant de la jeter au sol.

- Tu as des intuitions méga flippantes des fois, souffla Castle étonné.

- Ce n'est pas difficile. Toute femme avec un minimum de bon sens sauterait sur ce gars !

- Tu parles de Nathan Fillion là ?

- Yep.

Castle fronça des sourcils, intérieurement jaloux.

- Jaloux, lâcha simplement Beckett.

- Moi jaloux ! Hum, double hum ! Comme si tu pouvais un jour le rencontrer !

- Qui sait ? On a bien enquêté sur _Temptation Lane._

- Vraiiii ! Cette série digne des _Feux de l'Amour_ que tu aimes tant ! Je pense tout le temps à toi quand je tombe dessus maintenant, répliqua-t-il légèrement.

« Je pense tout le temps à toi » n'avait pas échappé à Kate Beckett et elle sentit les papillons revenir en force.

- Hum oui ! Tu peux te taire que je me concentre sur _Battlefield _maintenant, demanda Beckett.

Ils passèrent la demi-heure suivante, plongés dans l'épisode. La tête de Beckett penchait dangereusement vers l'épaule de l'écrivain.

Le générique final la ramena brusquement à la réalité et elle se redressa sur son propre siège.

- Je suis définitivement team Stanathan ! lâchèrent-ils en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent ébahis de leur nouvelle connexion.

- C'est amusant de voir comment deux supers héros peuvent se détester à ce point-là et en même temps…

- Si tu veux mon avis, ils n'osent pas s'avouer leurs sentiments ! le coupa Beckett.

- S'aimer autant, acheva Castle.

Nouvelle connexion !

- Vous, Mademoiselle Beckett, m'étonnerez toujours par cette faculté à lire dans mes pensées ! la complimenta l'écrivain.

- Je pourrais te retourner le compliment mais ça ne ferrait qu'augmenter ton égo !

Il la fusilla du regard, lui arrachant un sourire par la même occasion.

- Monsieur Castle, Mademoiselle Beckett, puis-je vous offrir une coupe de champagne ? offrit l'hôtesse en arrêtant le chariot à leur niveau.

- Ce serait merveilleux merci, répondit l'écrivain.

Beckett leva les yeux au ciel face à l'attitude de Castle.

- Une coupe de champagne Beckett ? proposa l'écrivain en souriant.

- Merci Castle !

- On boit à quoi ?

- A rien Castle ! répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Non Détective, il faut toujours boire à quelque chose !

- Bien, à quoi veux-tu boire Castle ?

« A toi ! pensa-t-il »

- A notre partenariat ! répondit-il finalement.

- A… notre partenariat, acquiesça Beckett avec un sourire timide.

Une soudaine perturbation atmosphérique entraîna une brusque secousse de l'appareil.

- Castle ! glapit Beckett en sentant le liquide couler le long de son chemisier.

Mauvais timing ! La secousse était intervenue juste au moment où Castle penchait son verre pour le frapper légèrement contre celui de Beckett.

- Désolé ! Ce n'est absolument pas ma faute et aucunement prémédité, se hâta-t-il de s'excuser.

- D'abord la cacahuète, ensuite le champagne ! Tu as quelque chose contre ce chemisier ou quoi ? s'énerva-t-elle.

- Je te jure que non. Elle est très jolie cette chemise, essaya-t-il de se rattraper. Tu portes le blanc parfaitement bien et…

_- Just shut the hell up Castle, ok_ ? l'interrompit-elle énervée.

Beckett reposa son verre sur sa tablette, saisit sa veste et se leva.

- Castle !

- Oui pardon ! répondit-il en se poussant légèrement pour la laisser passer.

Elle plaça ses deux mains sur le siège afin de se glisser jusqu'à l'allée. Malheureusement pour elle, une nouvelle secousse vint perturber ses intentions et elle tomba littéralement sur Castle.

Elle agrippa fermement sa chemise des deux mains et tenta de retrouver son équilibre.

Castle quant à lui, était dans l'incapacité TOTALE de réagir.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il avait saisi Kate à la taille afin de la soutenir et se trouvait maintenant le nez dans son décolleté.

La place était parfaite; la douceur de sa peau, incroyable et le pétillement du champagne lui chatouillait les narines.

Sentant le souffle chaud de l'écrivain contre sa poitrine, Kate Beckett mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Elle sentait la chaleur imprégner les moindres parcelles de son corps.

« Bouger ! Je suis trop serrée là ! Vite ! Vite ! pensa-t-elle. »

Elle recula brusquement et fusilla l'écrivain du regard.

Castle releva la tête et fixa amusé, la jolie teinte rouge sur les joues de Kate Beckett.

- Il semble que vous rougissez Mademoiselle Beckett, lâcha-t-il légèrement.

Sa réplique ne fit qu'augmenter ses rougissements et elle le frappa durement sur le bras.

- Dans tes rêves Castle !

- Si tu savais tout ce qu'il se passe dans mes rêves.

- Je n'ai pas envie de le savoir ! Tu peux me lâcher maintenant, je ne risque pas de tomber.

- Sûre ?

- Certaine !

Les yeux de l'écrivain descendirent une nouvelle fois sur le chemisier blanc.

« Après THE cacahuète, merci THE secousse ! songea-t-il en remarquant la légère dentelle blanche du soutien-gorge de Beckett. »

Imbibée de champagne, la chemise devenait dangereusement transparente par endroits.

Beckett suivit le regard de Castle et piqua un fard.

- Castle ! Garde les yeux en l'air ! le menaça-t-elle.

- I… impossible, souffla-t-il. »

Elle plaça sa main sur les yeux de l'écrivain et s'extirpa finalement de la place inconfortable. Une fois dans l'allée, elle se rendit rageusement aux toilettes pour la seconde fois en moins de deux heures.

« J'ai été à la place de la cacahuète ! J'ai été à la place de la cacahuète ! se répétait Castle incrédule. Et cette place, oh my ! C'est vraiment Peanuts Heat ! »

* * *

_Castle est dans tous ses états! La place rêvée pour Ricky!;) Tu m'étonnes qu'il ait chaud!_

_Reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Vive les cours chiants à mourir, j'ai pu écrire un nouveau chapitre pendant ce temps XD**_

_**Et oui, ça va vous étonner, mais c'est possible... j'ai écrit un chapitre entier sans inclure UNE seule référence à la nourriture!**_

_**A Marjorie, tu mérites bien ce chapitre!;)**_

**CHAPITRE 3**

Beckett remercia l'hôtesse pour son aide et retourna à sa place.

Elle se glissa sans un bruit jusqu'à son siège. Castle était allongé, un masque en tissu bleu clair sur les yeux.

Profitant de ce moment, Beckett l'observa en silence.

Elle pouvait presque s'entendre répliquer « _You're staring_ ! » quand Castle la fixait ainsi pendant des heures.

Pourtant, elle ne trouvait pas sa propre attitude '_creepy_' bien qu'elle épiait l'écrivain du coin de l'œil.

Elle voyait son torse se soulever et s'abaisser doucement, au rythme de sa respiration régulière.

« Il est absolument craquant quand il dort, pensa-t-elle en souriant inconsciemment. »

Alors que les papillons s'invitaient une nouvelle fois au bal, l'un d'entre eux tenta une fuite précipitée jusque vers la joue de Castle. Au dernier moment, Beckett le rattrapa du bout des doigts.

« Whoa ! Whoa Kate ! Stop! Arrête de penser à vouloir embrasser la joue de Castle! D'où ça sort ? Dors ! s'ordonna-t-elle. »

Elle inclina son fauteuil et plaça son masque sur ses yeux.

Face à la soudaine initiative, les papillons s'évanouirent une nouvelle fois, bien à contre cœur.

* * *

Beckett se retourna plusieurs fois dans son sommeil.

« Chaud ! pensait-elle endormie. »

La veste qu'elle avait été obligée de revêtir après l'incident 'champagne' lui tenait trop chaud. Elle tuerait pour réintégrer sa blouse en coton. Malgré son malaise, elle ne se réveilla pas, grommelant juste dans son sommeil.

- Monsieur, chuchota l'hôtesse en secoua doucement l'épaule de Castle.

Il se réveilla et plaça son masque sur son front.

- Toutes mes excuses de vous avoir réveillé, s'excusa la jeune employée. Puis-je vous donner une couverture pour votre amie ?

Castle frotta ses yeux confus avant de tourner la tête vers Beckett.

« Houlà d'accord ! comprit-il soudain. »

- Merci, je m'en occupe, répondit-il à l'hôtesse en saisissant la couverture.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur Kate et ne put retenir un sourire en observant sa position.

« Indécente Détective ! Absolument I-N-D-E-C-E-N-T-E ! pensa-t-il en laissant échapper un petit rire. »

Cependant, il devait se l'avouer, Kate Beckett portait l'indécence avec classe.

A force de remuer, elle avait totalement malmené sa veste.

Castle se pencha au-dessus d'elle, anxieux.

Devait-il remettre la veste en place et subir ses foudres ou la laisser telle quelle et manquer de mourir pour ne pas l'avoir couverte ?

Dans les deux cas, Richard Castle risquait d'être un homme mort avant l'atterrissage.

Finalement, il choisit la première option et sourit en l'entendant une nouvelle fois grommeler.

Décidément, même s'il n'en apercevait qu'une infime partie, il aimait ce soutien-gorge en dentelle et ne pensait pas le revoir si rapidement.

Avant que son esprit retourne dans des contrées fantasmatiques et qu'il n'ait plus aucune maîtrise de ses actes, Castle saisit délicatement le bord de la veste et le réajusta.

A ce simple contact, Beckett agrippa inconsciemment le poignet de l'écrivain et retira rapidement son bandeau.

« Ses capacités de flic sont flippantes ! pensa Castle. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de se dégager, Beckett le fusillait déjà du regard et retenait fermement son poignet.

- Castle ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

- Relax Beckett, je ne cherchais absolument pas à tirer avantage de ton sommeil…

- Ca m'en a tout l'air ! le coupa-t-elle mordante.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'agirais jamais ainsi à ton égard, murmura-t-il très sérieux.

Ses grands yeux azurs, emplis de sincérité la fixèrent longuement.

- Explique-toi alors !

- L'hôtesse trouvait ta tenue indécente. Elle me l'a indirectement fait remarquer en me tendant une couverture à placer sur tes épaules.

- Je meurs déjà de chaud à cause de toi…

Elle s'arrêta net. Complètement plongée dans sa contestation, elle n'avait pas fait attention au choix de ses mots et elle savait qu'avec Castle, il fallait toujours, TOUJOURS veiller à sélectionner consciencieusement son vocabulaire.

« Et voilà, j'en étais sûre ! Kate ma fille, tu as foncé droit dans cette-là ! pensa-t-elle en voyant le sourire en coin de l'écrivain. »

_- Did you say I make you hot_ ? demanda Castle, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Pour simple réponse, Beckett saisit le masque de l'écrivain et lui claqua au visage.

- Aïe Beckett ! s'indigna-t-il en retirant une nouvelle fois le bandeau de ses yeux.

_- You're such a girl Castle !_

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Castle !

_- Apples_ ! s'écria-t-il face à la main menaçante de Beckett.

- Garde cette couverture. J'ai déjà trop chaud à cause de cette veste.

Elle avait pris garde à bien choisir son vocabulaire cette fois-ci.

C'était sans compter sur l'inépuisable esprit castlelien !

- Tu peux la retirer si tu veux ! Ca ne me pose pas de problème, au contraire ! répliqua Castle.

« Et voilà ! Tu lui as une nouvelle fois tendu une perche Kate ! se réprimanda-t-elle. »

- Tu aimerais n'est-ce pas ? répondit-elle sensuellement.

Castle avala difficilement, complètement pris au dépourvu par la réaction de Beckett.

« _Hum, payback Castle ! __So delicious_ ! songea-t-elle en se délectant de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur l'écrivain."

- You're such a tease ! murmura-t-il.

Son esprit virait complètement _wild_ !

Beckett mordit sa lèvre inférieure, le fixa un bref instant avant de replacer son bandeau sur ses yeux, prétextant vouloir dormir.

« Respire Rick ! s'ordonna-t-il alors que ses poumons criaient grâce. »

L'observant un moment, il sourit et poussa une nouvelle fois sa chance.

« Débraillée ! souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Beckett.

Son souffle chaud lui chatouilla le visage et elle sentit la chair de poule menacer d'apparaître.

- Je peux te casser les doigts les yeux fermés ! chuchota-t-elle menaçante.

- Dûment noté Détective, répondit-il en s'allongeant finalement sur son propre siège.

Il perçut un léger sourire flotter sur les lèvres de Kate Beckett.

Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme !

« Ca en devient douloureux, pensa-t-il en sentant l'amour inonder son corps rien qu'en la fixant. »

« Comment peux-tu avoir autant d'effet sur moi ? pensa Beckett au même moment. »

Quand elle fut certaine que Castle avait replacé le bandeau sur ses yeux, elle laissa enfin échapper le frisson qu'elle retenait tellement.

* * *

_Une Beckett débraillée, j'aimerais vraiment voir ça+ la réaction de Castle XD_

_Reviews?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Je sais que c'est un bébé chapitre celui-ci mais je travaille depuis plusieurs jours sur mon chapitre de Poisoning Tango, du coup j'ai écrit rapidement pour vous faire patienter.**_

_**Bonne lecture ;) et à très bientôt pour le chapitre 'Dame Blanche' de Poisoning Tango (je devrais le poster ce soir ou demain)**_

**CHAPITRE 4**

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, veuillez regagner vos places et attachez vos ceintures, nous entamons notre descente sur LA, résonna la voix d'une hôtesse. »

Une heure plus tard, Castle et Beckett arrivaient à l'hôtel _La Palmeraie_.

- Tu étais obligé de réserver dans un hôtel 5 étoiles ? demanda Beckett en descendant de la voiture.

- Tu vas voir la décoration est magnifique, répondit-il en évinçant sa question. Et puis, tous les acteurs de _Heat Wave_ sont descendus à cet hôtel.

- Comme si j'avais envie de me retrouver dans le même hôtel que Nathalie Rhodes ! grommela-t-elle.

- Tu m'as parlé ?

- Non !

- Relax KB ! Tu vas t'amuser, tu verras.

- J'en doute, souffla-t-elle alors que des papillons s'envolaient dans son estomac à la simple appellation de 'KB'.

Il ne l'avait nommée ainsi qu'une seule fois, dans cette incroyable dédicace d'_Heat Wave_.

« A croire que c'est un surnom de circonstance, songea-t-elle »

- Beckett, retour sur Terre ! murmura Castle à son oreille.

Nouvelle vague de frissons.

- Après vous Madame, l'invita-t-il galamment en la laissant franchir la porte de l'hôtel avant lui.

- Merci Castle, répondit-elle simplement.

La décoration de l'hôtel était réellement à couper le souffle. Dans un style berbère, l'intérieur regroupait végétation et meubles en ébène.

D'une très grande finesse, le bois foncé contrastait parfaitement avec les palmiers du grand hall d'entrée. Au centre trônait un immense bassin; un air d'oasis en plein désert.

- A couper le souffle, je te l'avais dit, chuchota Castle à Beckett.

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer, complètement sous le charme de l'endroit.

- Mr Castle, bienvenue à _La Palmeraie_, le salua la réceptionniste en reconnaissant le célèbre écrivain.

- Merci. J'aimerais autant que possible rester discret. J'ai donc choisi un nom d'emprunt, avoua-t-il à la jeune employée. Vous savez avec tous ces paparazzi…

- Toutes mes excuses, je comprends parfaitement, balbutia la jeune femme en rougissant. A quels noms avez-vous réservé ?

- Stana Katic et Nathan Fillion.

- Une minute s'il vous plaît, s'excusa Beckett en entraînant Castle à l'écart.

- Réellement Castle ! Stana Katic et Nathan Fillion, chuchota-t-elle exaspérée.

- J'utilise toujours des noms d'emprunts pour passer incognito et quel meilleur choix possible que les héros de _Battlefield_ ? révéla-t-il fièrement.

- Tu n'es pas un super héros Castle, le corrigea-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Peut-être, mais tu peux sans problème prétendre être Mlle Katic, Beckett. _Sexy like hell…_

Elle fronça les sourcils et lui tira l'oreille.

_- Apples_ ! _Apples_ !

- Mieux, lâcha-t-elle.

- Avoue que tu tuerais pour me voir porter les collants moulants de Superman, la provoqua-t-il à nouveau.

- Dans tes rêves Castle ! répondit-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

La réceptionniste les regardait, amusée. Bien qu'elle ne puisse saisir leurs paroles, elle en comprenait la teneur en observant leur gestuelle.

« Quel couple explosif, songea-t-elle en voyant la jeune femme lever les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. »

- Veuillez nous excuser.

- Aucun problème Mademoiselle Katic, répondit la jeune employée.

- Nous avions réservé pour une semaine, annonça Castle.

- Effectivement : suite Marrakech, 8e étage. John va vous conduire vous et votre femme, jusqu'à votre chambre, répondit la réceptionniste en donnant la carte magnétique à son collègue. J'aurais également besoin de votre carte pour l'empreinte s'il vous plaît.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes à nous considérer comme mari et femme ? se demanda Kate. »

- Une minute ! D'abord, nous ne sommes pas mariés. Ensuite comment ça UNE suite ? intervint-t-elle en revenant de sa stupeur.

- Mr Cas- euh Fillion, se rattrapa l'employée, a bien réservé une suite.

- J'ai réservé deux suites Mademoiselle, rétorqua rapidement Castle avant de subir les foudres de Beckett.

- Je vais vérifier à nouveau, mais il me semble qu'une seule réservation a été effectuée à votre nom, répondit l'employée en pianotant sur son ordinateur.

- Castle, je te jure… si c'est une de tes blagues foireuses, chuchota Kate menaçante.

- Je te jure que je n'y suis absolument pour rien, se défendit-il.

- Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, votre… ami à raison. Deux réservations ont été demandées il y a plus de quinze jours au nom de Mr Fillion. Cependant, je ne comprends pas… Nous avons dû rencontrer un problème d'enregistrement, annonça la réceptionniste confuse.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura Castle. Donnez-nous une autre suite ou chambre si la suite est indisponible.

Beckett tapait anxieusement sur le bois verni.

- Je suis réellement désolée Mr Fillion, nous n'avons plus aucune chambre disponible. Avec le tournage _d'Heat Wave_, toutes nos chambres sont occupées. Cette erreur d'enregistrement est totalement impardonnable. Je vais de suite en référer à mon supérieur. Peut-être puis-je vous proposer une autre suite dans un hôtel partenaire ?

- Ca va aller. Je suis sûre que Mlle Katic s'accommodera de la situation, répondit Castle les yeux pétillants de malice.

- _You're kidding, aren't you_ ? lâcha Beckett en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est bon Beckett, on devrait survivre dans une suite.

- Bien ! Je prends le lit, je te préviens, grommela-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle, murmura l'écrivain à l'employée gênée. »

Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant et se hâta de suivre le groom.

* * *

_Les deux dans la même chambre... hum, ça risque d'être explosif!;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Je suis trop au top après l'épisode 3x21 de castle et les infos castleliennes qui viennent de tomber pour l'épisode 22 (si vous voulez des précisions, envoyez moi un PM, je ne voudrais pas spoiler tout le monde)**_

_**Du coup j'ai écrit un chapitre entier en une poignée d'heures, hier soir. Ma petite Fée pourra le confirmer.**_

_**J'emprunte à Montgomery son "she is like a tiger" quand il parle de Beckett dans le 3x21**_

_**Sarah, tu reconnaîtras mon lapsus! Je vous expliquerai à la fin du chapitre.**_

_**C'est certainement le dernier chapitre que je poste avant très longtemps puisque dimanche je pars pour 15 jours en terre stanathan!:)**_

_**Je vais quand même essayer de poster un dernier chapitre de Poisoning Tango avant de partir aussi.**_

_**Bonne lecture:)**_

_**Merci pour les reviews! Cette fanfic semble avoir du succès et ça me fait vraiment plaisir!**_

_**DESOLEE POUR LES FAUTES**_

**CHAPITRE 5**

« Suite Marrakech, annonça le groom en poussant la porte de la chambre. Mademoiselle Katic, Monsieur Fillion, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Kate plissa les yeux devant le sourire narquois de l'écrivain.

- Souhaitez-vous une visite complète ou préférez-vous l'effectuer vous-même ? interrogea l'employé.

- Nous nous en sortirons, merci, répondit Castle en tendant un pourboire au groom.

- Mademoiselle, Monsieur, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée. N'hésitez pas à appeler le service d'étage pour toute requête.

Castle et Beckett le remercièrent et le regardèrent sortir.

- Hum, hum ! Non Castle ! Tu n'iras pas visiter la salle de bains avant moi !

- Pourquoi ça Mademoiselle Katic ?

- Tu as fini avec ce nom ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Pour ta gouverne, JE commence par la salle de bains. Ai-je besoin de te rappeler que ta maladresse a taché mon chemisier et que je meurs de chaud sous cette veste depuis des heures ?

- Oh non ! Absolument inutile de me rappeler les attributs de cette veste ! répondit-il malicieux.

- Je serais de toi, j'irais me cacher dans le salon avant de mourir !

- Oh oh Mademoiselle Katic est menaçante !

- Arrête avec ce nom !

- Il te sied à merveille !

- Tu ne diras pu ça quand je t'aurais cassé le nez, répliqua-t-elle en agitant le doigt de façon menaçante.

- L'avantage d'avoir Stana Katic avec moi, c'est qu'elle prévient avant d'attaquer alors que Katherine Beckett attaque directement ! _She is like a tiger_ !

Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait trop poussé, mais la tentation avait été trop forte. Il s'en mordit les doigts quand il sentit la main de Beckett se refermer sur son oreille.

_- Apples ! Apples_ !

_- Apples_ qui ?

- Stana…

Beckett serra plus fort.

- Katherine Beckett, se corrigea-t-il rapidement.

- Bien.

- Tu sais que ton attitude me rappelle vaguement Maîtresse Venin, de Donjon Alley !

- Si seulement tu avais la moindre idée de ce que je peux te faire Castle ! l'alluma-t-elle.

Castle avala difficilement, complètement subjugué par ses pouvoirs de séductrice.

- Monsieur Fillion aurait-il l'obligeance de s'écarter de l'entrée maintenant ? demanda Beckett innocemment.

- Ah ah Beckett, très fin cette répartie ! répondit-il en s'effaçant pour la laisser accéder à la chambre à coucher.

- C'est toi qui a commencé avec ces histoires de noms d'emprunt !

- Quoique ça ne me dérange pas si tu m'arraches ma cravate comme le fait Stana dans l'épisode de _Battlefield_ qu'on a regardé dans l'avion ! continua-t-il.

- Dans tes rêves Castle, répliqua-t-elle en posant sa valise au sol. Maintenant Monsieur l'Ecrivain, allez donc trouver un peu de distraction ailleurs !

- J'en ai assez ici !

- Désolé Castle mais je n'ai ni petites voitures, ni pochoirs pour t'occuper !

- Très très drôle Beckett. Tu sais très bien que je parlais d'autre chose, lâcha-t-il ironique.

- Je n'ai rien remarqué, répondit-elle en ouvrant sa valise.

Castle jeta un coup d'œil, cherchant à en percevoir le contenu.

- Dehors ! ordonna-t-elle en masquant difficilement son sourire.

- _Killjoy_ ! grommela-t-il.

Le sourire de Beckett irradia son visage; impossible de le retenir dorénavant. Elle aimait tellement flirter avec Castle.

« Whoa Kate ! Stop ! Tu recommences comme dans l'avion ! Va donc te changer, ça t'occuperas ! s'ordonna-t-elle paniquée par ces premières sensations. »

Elle entendait Castle s'activer vers le mini-bar.

« Le connaissant, il va échapper une bouteille à force de remuer comme ça, pensa-t-elle en sélectionnant de nouveaux vêtements. »

Un bruit de verre brisé la fit légèrement sursauter. Castle laissa échapper un juron et Kate ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Je savais que tu allais casser une bouteille moins de trente secondes après avoir ouvert le bar, annonça-t-elle depuis la chambre.

- Ce n'est absolument pas de ma faute…

- C'est ça, tout ce que tu veux Castle ! répliqua-t-elle en s'enfermant dans l'immense et luxueuse salle de bains. Je suis même persuadée que la bouteille que tu viens de casser, c'était de la tequila !

- … !

- Castle ?

- Comment tu fais ça ! s'écria-t-il ébahi.

- Fais quoi ?

- Savoir que je viens de péter une bouteille de tequila sans être dans la pièce !

- Je te connais Castle.

- Oui mais sur les dizaines de bouteilles présentes dans ce bar, comment as-tu su ?

- Travail de détective mon cher Watson ! 1 : Nikki et Rook partagent de la tequila dans _Heat Wave_. 2 : Nous sommes à LA justement pour le tournage. 3 : Je sais très bien que Nikki est fondée sur moi comme Rook l'est sur toi. Simple calcul : tu aurais choisi la tequila !

Castle était incapable de répondre. La théorie de Beckett l'avait complètement pris de court. Tout d'abord, elle n'avait jamais avoué clairement qu'elle reconnaissait que lui, Richard Castle, était Jameson Rook. Elle avouait ainsi avoir pensé à cette page 105, surtout en se référant également à la tequila, nota-t-il en souriant.

« Oh mon dieu que j'aime cette femme ! Si perspicace, si parfaite, si…songeait-il en ramassant les bouts de verre brisé. INDESCRIPTIBLE ! »

- Tu sais Sherlock, c'est super flippant que tu saches quel alcool j'avais sélectionné sans me voir ! lâcha-t-il finalement.

- Inversion des rôles ! Pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi et ton « _creepy side_ » ! répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel au nouveau surnom.

- Mademoiselle Katic est-elle repartie dans ses attaques ?

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit avec ce nom Castle ? menaça Beckett.

- Oh oh ! Et bien et bien ! Mademoiselle Beckett change très rapidement de personnalité !

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

- Tu veux que je te rejoigne directement pour que tu me punisses ? demanda-t-il taquin.

- Tu poses un œil à travers la serrure et je te descends !

La serrure ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt !

- Dûment noté Détective ! lâcha-t-il légèrement en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains. Tu as bientôt fini ?

- Quel impatient ! Un vrai gamin !

- J'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin d'aller aux toilettes, supplia-t-il.

- Tu attendras deux minutes !

- Beckettttt !

- Castlllllllle ! répondit-elle moqueuse.

- Est-ce que Stana Katic aurait l'obligeance de quitter sa salle de bains ? demanda-t-il joueur.

- Tu recommences !

- Tu aurais préféré que je choisisse quoi ? Tango et Catch ?

- J'opterais plutôt pour Turner et Hooch. Tu me rappelles assez Hooch !

- Ahah ! Pourquoi pas Lois et Clark ?

De l'autre côté de la porte, Beckett levait une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais pas Superman, Castle. Et non, anticipa-t-elle, je ne rêve pas de te voir dans des collants moulants !

- Oh non, je sais que tu rêves de me voir S-A-N-S ! continua-t-il en flirtant.

Heureusement qu'elle était seule dans la salle de bains ! Le rouge lui montait aux joues aux images évocatrices de Castle.

Elle sentit la chaleur se diffuser dans son corps et se propager à des endroits perturbants.

Elle secoua la tête pour se ressaisir et enchaîna rapidement avec une répartie :

- Pourquoi pas Mulder et Scully ?

- Ahah ! Tu regardes _X-files_, je le savais ! J'ai eu des soupçons depuis cette enquête sur les aliens !

- On n'a pas été enlevé par des aliens Castle ! le coupa-t-elle

- Oui par la CIA !

- N'importe quoi !

- Bref ! J'aurais pu choisir Bo…

A cet instant, la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit. Castle se trouva alors dans l'incapacité totale de parler. La bouche entrouverte, il laissait ses yeux balayer le corps parfait de sa muse. Les boucles de ses cheveux cascadaient sur ses épaules dénudées. Sa légère robe de coton jaune pâle faisait ressortir son regard éclatant.

- Tu allais dire ? demanda Beckett intérieurement satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur Castle.

- Bo…Body and Clyde ! balbutia-t-il complètement captivé par Beckett.

Kate sentit le rouge lui monter furieusement aux joues à l'écoute du lapsus révélateur.

- Je… je veux dire Bonnie and Clyde ! se hâta-t-il de corriger.

Il n'y pouvait rien ! Elle était magnifique ! Il avait rarement vu Beckett en robe, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il assistait à un tel spectacle. La lumière semblait émaner de son être même !

- Castle ! l'interpella Beckett un peu gêné par son regard. On se recentre !

- Je suis totalement centré ! souffla-t-il absent, les yeux perdus sur le décolleté de Beckett. Je veux dire… concentré !

- Castle ! Tu n'avais pas une envie pressante il y a moins de cinq minutes !

- Crois-moi, mon envie pressante est de toute autre nature maintenant ! murmura-t-il complètement envoûté.

Beckett s'étouffa de surprise au sous-entendu.

- Castle ! Salle de bains ! Maintenant ! ordonna-t-elle.

- Tu as besoin d'aide pour te tartiner de crème solaire ?

Sans répondre, elle le poussa dans la salle de bains et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Dorénavant seul dans la pièce, Castle reprenait peu à peu ses esprits et constata avec effroi, l'ampleur des dégâts.

« Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de me comporter comme ça ! songea-t-il ».

Sa relation avec Beckett était en partie construite sur la taquinerie, le flirt, les sous-entendus sexuels… Mais là, Rick sentait qu'il avait vraiment poussé.

Il allait pouvoir réfléchir à son attitude un long moment. Un problème physique majeur devait être d'abord maîtrisé.

« Pendant que tu calmeras ce problème-là, tu chercheras un moyen de te faire pardonner auprès de Beckett ! s'ordonna-t-il en se déshabillant. »

Il tenta de ne pas se plaindre de l'eau extrêmement froide. Si Junior ne se calmait pas très vite, Castle allait mourir geler. Cependant, son esprit ne coopérait pas au succès de l'opération et les images de Beckett en longue robe à bretelles tournaient en boucle, renforçant la pression.

Castle tenta de penser à une course poursuite, à sa mère en train de faire la cuisine, à Paula en train de lui hurler dessus…

Au bout de longues, très longues minutes, il put de nouveau souffler, satisfait d'avoir pu maîtriser son excitation.

Tout en se séchant, il cherchait un moyen honorable pour se faire pardonner.

* * *

_Le lapsus révélateur de "Body and Clyde", c'est moi qui lai fait! Je discutais avec Sawah-Im tout en écoutant cette chanson de Gainsbourg et Bardot "Bonnie and Clyde".Enfin pour ma défense j'écrivais aussi le long chapitre très M 'dame blanche' et du coup, lapsus révélateur de l'état mental de la fille "BODY and clyde"! Je me suis dit pourquoi Castle ne le ferrait pas ce lapsus, complètement subjugué par BEckett!;)_

_Reviews? Je sais que c'est du chantage mais SI j'ai BEAUCOUP de reviews, JE posterai un NOUVEAU chapitre avant de partir. alors à vos claviers!:)_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Un grand merci pour toutes les reviews! Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre.**_

_**J'emprunte à Castle 3x05 le "you're comin'!" "Ye!"**_

_**Un peu de guimauve ne fait pas de mal non plus!**_

_**Comme d'hab, dsl pr les fautes and I don't own Castle!**_

_**Bonne lecture ;)**_

**CHAPITRE 6**

Beckett ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et sortit sur le balcon.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle s'assit sur le baldaquin en teck et voilages blancs.

Elle s'enfonça dans les coussins moelleux du canapé et laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Elle sentait les papillons jongler dans son estomac aux simples souvenirs du regard émerveillé de Castle.

« Emerveillé ? Arrête Kate ! s'ordonna-t-elle. Tu sais très bien qu'il a toujours été intéressé par ton physique. Depuis le premier jour, il te l'a fait comprendre. »

La voix de Lanie s'insinua tout à coup dans son esprit : « Girl, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Combien de fois t'a-t-il sauver la vie ? C'est ton partenaire, ton meilleur ami. Il t'est complètement loyal et dévoué ! »

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le bruit de la porte coulissante. Castle posa un pied sur le balcon.

Il avait observé Kate Beckett perdue dans ses pensées; aura lumineuse au milieu de voiles blanches.

- Hey, souffla-t-il en s'approchant. Je peux ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

- Je suis désolé pour mon attitude, s'excusa-t-il en s'asseyant. Je…

- C'est bon Castle, ça va. Ta tête était très drôle.

- Je tiens réellement à m'excuser. Je t'ai servi du très mauvais texte et…

- Très mauvais texte ? le coupa-t-elle.

- En bonne littérature, j'aurais exprimé mes pensées ainsi : cette robe te sied à merveille. Tu es vraiment magnifique dans ce style de vêtements.

La déclaration de Castle déclencha la libération d'une multitude de papillons.

Beckett rougit furieusement et paniqua.

- Dans ce style de vêtements ? se hâta-t-elle d'enchaîner. Sous-entendrais-tu que mes vêtements habituels ne me vont pas ?

Elle préférait se réfugier dans leur registre habituel, cherchant ainsi à échapper au malaise grandissant.

- Je… non bien sûr, ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'insinuais, balbutia-t-il gêné.

- Je plaisante Castle, relax, répliqua-t-elle en tapant légèrement son genou.

Son acte totalement involontaire, eut cependant l'effet d'une bombe sur Castle.

Une vague de chaleur s'écrasa en lui et il retint son souffle.

- Allez debout Monsieur l'Ecrivain ! Je meurs de faim ! annonça-t-elle en se levant.

Hébété, Castle ne bougea pas du canapé.

_- Castle, you're comin'_ ? demanda-t-elle en souriant depuis la porte-fenêtre.

- Ye ! répondit-il en sautant sur ses pieds. Tu préfères manger où ?

- Etonne-moi ! répliqua-t-elle en saisissant son sac à main.

* * *

- Les clefs de votre voiture de location Monsieur Fillion.

- Merci, répondit Castle à l'employé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as loué ? demanda Beckett.

- Patience, répondit-il les yeux pleins de malice.

En sortant, Beckett nota la Ferrari rouge parquée devant l'hôtel.

- Dans tes rêves Castle, c'est moi qui conduis ! annonça-t-elle en lui arrachant les clefs des mains.

- Pour une fois Beckett, tu pourrais…

Elle le fusilla du regard, l'arrêtant net.

Son air d'enfant grognon la fit sourire, elle lança le moteur et démarra.

* * *

Epuisés par leur voyage, ils rentrèrent tôt à l'hôtel.

- Ce restaurant me rappelait totalement Remys', lâcha Beckett en poussant la porte de la chambre.

- Je savais que cet air de « chez soi » te plairait !

- Tu savais ? répéta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Tellement sûr de toi !

- Hum, hum ! Tu veux un verre ? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bar.

- Pour ta propre sécurité et celle du parquet, je ne devrais pas te laisser jouer avec les bouteilles.

- Très drôle Beckett ! Je n'en ai cassé qu'une ! Alors que veux-tu ?

- Essayerais-tu de me saouler Castle ? interrogea-t-elle en souriant.

- Ca marcherait ?

- Dans tes rêves !

- Dans mes rêves, je n'ai pas besoin de te saouler !

- Castle ! menaça-t-elle.

- Un verre de champagne ? se dépêcha-t-il d'enchaîner en sortant la bouteille offerte par l'hôtel du mini réfrigérateur.

- Si tu ne me le renverses pas dessus cette fois-ci, pourquoi pas ! répondit-elle depuis la salle de bains.

- Si renverser du champagne implique que tu retires ta robe, je risque de malencontreusement laisser tomber quelques gouttes !

- Tu fais ça et je te menotte à ton canapé !

- Tu sais que j'ai toujours rêvé que tu me menottes ! répliqua-t-il en plaçant deux flûtes sur la table basse.

- Tes rêves sont tellement loin de la réalité. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je peux faire avec mes menottes, souffla-t-elle en entrant dans le salon.

Castle fit littéralement sauter le bouchon du champagne. La mousse dégringola en cascade le long de sa main, mais il ne réagit même pas.

- Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je te laisse avec une bouteille dans les mains, lâcha-t-elle innocemment en saisissant le champagne.

Castle grommela un « _damn woman_ » avant d'aller laver ses mains dans la salle de bains. Beckett sourit, satisfaite de son effet.

- Je … tu veux regarder un film ? demanda-t-il veillant à ne pas commettre les même dégâts qu'en début de soirée.

La regarder baissée au-dessus de la table basse entraînait la formation d'images fantasmatiques dans son esprit d'écrivain.

« La courbe de ses hanches ! Ses formes si… STOP Rick ! s'ordonna-t-il. »

- Choisis le film, je vais me changer.

Elle ressortit cinq minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un leggings et d'un large tee-shirt.

Castle lui tendit sa flûte de champagne et alluma la TV.

Elle s'assit à l'extrémité du canapé et se concentra sur l'écran.

_- Battlefield _ou _Temptation Lane_ ? demanda-t-il.

_- Temptation Lane_, souffla-t-elle timidement.

Castle savait qu'elle n'avait regardé cette série qu'en présence de sa mère ou seule.

Il se sentit extrêmement flatté et heureux que Kate Beckett accepte de partager ce moment avec lui.

Il s'assit à distance respectable et regarda l'épisode en silence.

Il surveillait discrètement les expressions du visage de Beckett. Elle semblait relaxée et il vit plusieurs fois son visage s'illuminer.

Au début du quatrième épisode, Beckett s'assoupit sur l'accoudoir.

Elle avait placé ses deux mains sous sa joue et dormait paisiblement.

Castle l'observa jusqu'à la fin de l'épisode, ne pouvant se rassasier de sa beauté.

Il éteignit finalement la TV et décida de la porter jusqu'à son lit.

La prenant dans ses bras, il la souleva du canapé.

A sa grande surprise, elle ne protesta pas et glissa même automatiquement ses bras autour de son cou, avant de poser son visage contre sa chemise.

Le cœur de Castle se mit à battre plus vite et il espérait que le rythme effréné de ses pulsations cardiaques ne la réveillerait pas.

Il la déposa délicatement sur les couvertures. Elle referma ses mains sur sa chemise et refusa de le laisser partir.

- Sent bon ! souffla-t-elle dans son sommeil.

Castle sourit au propos involontaire de la détective. Il déboutonna alors délicatement sa chemise, décrocha momentanément les doigts crispés de Beckett du tissu. Retirant une manche, il laissa glisser sa chemise et regarda émerveillé, les mains de Kate se refermer inconsciemment sur le tissu. Elle serra la chemise contre elle et enfouit son visage à l'intérieur, laissant échapper un soupir satisfait.

Ce simple son déclencha une série de frissons dans tout le corps de Castle.

Apparemment, elle aimait son odeur ! constata-t-il ravi.

Il plaça la couverture sur ses épaules, repoussa une mèche rebelle de son visage et lui chuchota :

- Bonne nuit Kate ! »

Elle murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se retourner sur le ventre, serrant toujours la chemise entre ses doigts.

Un sourire amusé flottait sur le visage de Castle.

« Je tente ? Je ne tente pas ? »

Finalement, il tenta. Il se pencha légèrement et posa un léger baiser sur les cheveux de Kate Beckett, s'enivrant quelques secondes des fragrances de cerise.

Il la regarda dormir un moment avant de saisir une couverture dans l'armoire. Eteignant la lumière derrière lui, il retourna dans le salon et s'allongea sur le canapé pour la nuit.

Il s'endormit satisfait d'avoir passé une soirée mémorable en compagnie de Kate Beckett.

* * *

_Cette fois, je ne peux pas vous promettre d'avoir le temps de poster avant de partir._

_REviews? _

_Bonnes vacances et à dans 15 jours!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bon alors je suis méga morte, mais je l'ai fait pour vous! Un ultime chapitre avant mon départ demain matin!**_

_**Si je me réveille pas demain, ce sera votre faute XD**_

_**bonne lecture et excusez les fautes, mais là faut vraiment que j'aille me coucher ;)**_

**CHAPITRE 7**

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre quand Kate Beckett se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle frotta délicatement son nez et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

Elle ne se souvenait absolument pas d'être allée se coucher la veille au soir. Reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller, elle replaçant automatiquement la chemise de Castle contre sa joue.

« Hummm mon dieu, cette odeur est divine, elle me rappelle quelque chose, songea-t-elle l'esprit toujours embrumé par le sommeil. »

Tout à coup, elle sursauta. Elle s'assit prestement et chercha l'interrupteur à tâtons. Quand la lumière inonda la pièce, Beckett laissa son regard glisser sur le tissu qu'elle tenait toujours fermement entre ses doigts.

« Oh mon dieu ! C'est la chemise de Castle ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais avec sa chemise entre les mains ? paniqua-t-elle en comprenant finalement d'où émanait l'odeur familière qu'elle aimait tant. Est-ce qu'on a… ? Je m'en souviendrais si on s'était lancé dans une session _make-out_ ! Kate, Kate, mais à quoi tu penses ma grande ? Oh mon dieu ! »

Elle posa sa tête entre ses mains, sans lâcher la chemise de l'écrivain.

« Est-ce que je lui ai arraché sa chemise ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. »

Elle vérifia que les boutons étaient toujours cousus sur le tissu. Soulagée, elle essaya un moment de rassembler ses souvenirs.

Castle et elle avaient regardé _Temptation Lane_, assis sur le canapé du salon. A un moment, elle avait dû s'assoupir et…

« Et quoi ? se demanda-t-elle. »

Tout en réfléchissant, elle laissait ses doigts glisser inconsciemment sur le fin tissu. Apaisée par ce mouvement répétitif, elle fit le vide dans son esprit et attendit qu'une once de souvenirs lui revienne.

Elle décida finalement de se lever et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Elle but d'une traite un grand verre d'eau fraîche, se regarda dans la glace et soupira.

S'apercevant qu'elle tenait toujours la chemise de Castle dans sa main gauche, elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

« Je tente ? Je ne tente pas ? se demanda-t-elle, tiraillée par la même incertitude que l'écrivain quelques heures plus tôt. »

Elle tendit l'oreille. Tout était calme, Castle devait probablement dormir.

Un sourire timide se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Kate Beckett à la pensée de l'action complètement insensée qu'elle s'apprêtait à effectuer. Evitant de se regarder dans le miroir de peur de renoncer à son souhait du moment, Beckett retira son large tee-shirt mauve et le laissa glisser au sol.

Alors, elle saisit la chemise qu'elle avait posée sur le meuble en teck et l'enfila. Elle boutonna délicatement le vêtement, avant de retrousser les manches trop grandes.

Finalement, elle s'autorisa un regard dans le miroir et sourit à son reflet. Revêtir une chemise de Castle était un de ses fantasmes les plus vivaces, même si elle refusait de le reconnaître. Elle respira à pleins poumons l'odeur émanant de la chemise et espéra s'en imprégner. Simplement le fait de savoir que la chemise de l'écrivain touchait sa peau nue déclencha une série de frissons dans tout son corps.

« Mon dieu Kate ! Tu deviens complètement stupide ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Pire qu'une adolescente ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! s'admonesta-t-elle en détournant le regard du miroir. »

En réalité, elle était effrayée par l'étendue des sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour l'écrivain. Depuis qu'ils avaient partagé ce baiser sous couverture, elle n'avait espéré qu'une seule chose: tester ses lèvres à nouveau. Quand ils avaient frôlé la mort à trois reprises en quarante-huit heures, elle avait été prête à tout lui avouer. Et puis… Josh était resté !

Elle frappa rageusement du poing contre le meuble en teck. Le choc lui arracha une longue plainte.

« Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? »

Elle laissa l'eau couler sur ses mains avant de s'asperger le visage, essayant de balayer ses sentiments ravageurs ainsi que la vague de nausée qui la submergeait. En se retournant rapidement pour saisir une serviette, Beckett cogna sa main contre le verre qui s'écrasa au sol.

Au bruit du verre brisé, Castle se réveilla en sursaut.

« Kate ! Ca va ? demanda-t-il paniqué, en émergeant dans la salle de bains.

Beckett resta figée un instant, une main posée sur la serviette blanche, l'autre suspendue en l'air.

- Castle, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'ai entendu le bruit et j'ai eu peur que tu te sois blessée ! répondit-il en fronçant des sourcils.

Un léger sourire éclaira son visage quand il vit le tee-shirt de Beckett au sol, à côté du verre brisé et sa chemise sur son dos. Le simple fait d'imaginer SA chemise toucher la peau de nue de Beckett déclencha une brusque décharge électrique dans tout son corps.

Kate baissa les yeux sur sa tenue et se sentit rougir. Elle était extrêmement gênée et regrettait sa pulsion stupide.

- Je dois dire que tu es réellement à couper le souffle dans ma chemise, murmura-t-il admiratif.

Le rouge ne fit qu'augmenter sur les joues de Kate Beckett et elle s'empressa de cacher son embarras dans la serviette éponge.

- Castle, peux-tu sortir de là s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle la voix étouffée par la serviette.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te le demande.

- Si je refuse ?

- Je te casse un doigt dans les dix secondes ! menaça-t-elle.

- Noté, répondit-il en riant avant de l'attendre à la sortie de la salle de bains.

« C'est super gênant ! pensa Beckett. C'était le pire scénario qui pouvait arriver et il a fallu que ça arrive ! Castle a déjà un ego surdimensionné et maintenant qu'il m'a vue dans sa chemise, je vais avoir droit à des réflexions toutes les cinq minutes ! Je l'enlève ? Je ne l'enlève pas ? »

Alors qu'elle en était là de ses réflexions, Castle frappa doucement à la porte avant de demander à Beckett s'il pouvait retirer le verre brisé de la salle de bains de peur qu'elle ne se blesse.

Une poignée de papillons se diffusa dans son estomac à la demande attendrissante.

Alors que l'écrivain s'occupait des dégâts mineurs, Beckett retourna rapidement dans sa chambre.

Trop gênée, elle évitait tout contact visuel avec Castle. Elle l'entendit éteindre la lumière de la salle de bains et s'arrêter à la porte de sa chambre.

Paniquée, elle grimpa dans son lit, éteignit la lumière et feignît de s'être assoupie.

Castle jonglait entre contrariété et joie. Il était définitivement heureux que Beckett ait revêtu sa chemise pour dormir, mais anxieux de sa réaction. Il la connaissait, elle risquait de prendre ses distances maintenant.

Il _poussa_ doucement la porte et observa un moment la forme allongée.

Il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds, totalement incapable de résister à la tentation de l'écouter respirer légèrement.

Beckett l'avait entendu entrer. Elle retenait sa respiration.

« Merde ! pensa-t-elle en s'apercevant qu'elle avait toujours la chemise de l'écrivain sur le dos. »

Heureusement pour elle, la pièce était plongée dans le noir.

En toutes autres occasions, elle aurait menacé Castle, mais elle préféra feindre ne pas l'avoir senti approcher.

Elle sentit sa respiration brusquement se faire plus courte alors que le souffle de l'écrivain caressait légèrement sa joue.

- Bonne nuit Kate, murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser sa tempe. »

Au moment où il ferma la porte, Beckett laissa échapper un long soupir satisfait et sombra dans un sommeil léger.

* * *

_Une multitude de reviews serait appréciée pour l'écrivain amateur fatigué ;)_

_a dans 15 jours!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm back guys! Pfiou 15 jours en terre stanathan, ça change une vie je vous le dis! Bien que j'ai eu un writer block pendant une semaine et demi, j'ai tout de même réussi à écrire deux chapitres pendant mes vacances. Celui-ci est un bébé chapitre, j'en ai conscience, mais j'aimais bien le thème!**_

_**Attention, NE ME SPOILEZ PAS si vous avez vu les sneek peaks du 3x22, je ne les ai pas vus et je ne compte pas les voir! MERCI**_

_**enjoy, i still don't own castle.**_

**CHAPITRE 8**

« Kate ! Non Kate, s'il te plaît !

Beckett sursauta et se réveilla aussitôt. Elle entendit de nouveau les gémissements paniqués de l'écrivain.

Repoussant la couverture, elle se hâta en direction du salon. La pièce toujours plongée dans le noir, elle prit garde à ne pas se heurter dans les meubles et atteignit enfin le large canapé.

- Kate, reste avec moi, je t'en prie, reste avec moi ! s'écria une nouvelle fois Castle dans son sommeil.

Beckett sentit son cœur se serrer à l'appel angoissé de l'écrivain.

Agenouillée près du canapé, elle lui secoua doucement le bras.

- Castle ! Castle ! chuchota-t-elle.

Elle l'entendit une nouvelle fois crier de désespoir.

- Rick ! Réveille-toi ! ordonna-t-elle.

Enfin il ouvrit les yeux, serrant la manche de Beckett entre ses doigts crispés.

- Kate, souffla-t-il en la voyant agenouillée près de lui.

- Je suis là, le rassura-t-elle en serrant sa main.

- C'est impossible. Je te tenais dans mes bras, dans cette chambre froide et tu étais en train de mourir, balbutia-t-il d'une voix brisée.

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar Castle. Je suis bien là maintenant, murmura-t-elle en passant gentiment sa main sur le front de l'écrivain.

Incapable de retenir ses larmes, il les laissa rouler le long de ses joues.

Bouleversée, Kate Beckett assistait pour la première fois à l'effondrement littéral de Castle.

- Shhh Castle, shhh, souffla-t-elle en frottant gentiment son bras.

- Kate, tu ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il, la voix secouée de sanglots.

Elle le fixait la gorge serrée. Son cœur lui hurlait de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser comme jamais, effaçant par la même occasion, la tristesse et la peur cauchemardesque.

Cependant, son âme lui ordonnait de garder le dessus sur ses émotions c'était trop risqué, bien trop risqué. Elle pourrait perdre pieds, dévaler dans l'inconnu. Kate Beckett contrôlait toujours sa vie, elle ne devait pas sombrer dans ce genre de gouffre effrayant.

Alors, elle se borna à effectuer la seule chose que son âme lui permettait et que son cœur lui murmurait :

- Castle, ça va aller ! Tu nous as sauvés, tu M'AS sauvée, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix rassurante en continuant machinalement à frotter son bras.

- Kate ! Je ne peux pas te perdre, je ne peux pas te perdre, répéta-t-il l'esprit toujours emprunt de visions cauchemardesques.

Sans prévenir, il la prit dans ses bras, la plaqua contre son torse avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux.

Beckett eut davantage le souffle coupé par la soudaine sensation de fusion que par l'initiative inattendue. Elle s'empressa cependant de le serrer dans ses bras en retour avant de lui murmurer des mots rassurants.

_- I know the feeling_, avoua-t-elle. Il m'arrive souvent d'avoir si froid que j'ai l'impression d'être de retour dans la chambre froide. Dans mes cauchemars, je te sens mourir à côté de moi.

- Je… je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il bouleversé à son tour par sa confession.

- Tu n'y peux rien, le rassura-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de l'écrivain.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, écoutant leurs souffles réguliers.

- Ca va mieux maintenant ? demanda Beckett.

Il comprit qu'il était temps de la lâcher et se retira à contre-cœur.

Alors qu'elle allait se lever du canapé, il la retint par la main.

- Reste… s'il te plaît, murmura-t-il d'une voix implorante.

Elle se mordit automatiquement la lèvre inférieure, anxieuse. C'était dangereux terriblement dangereux… bien plus depuis qu'elle avait serré Castle dans ses bras. Elle s'était sentie si bien, si protégée.

- Je te promets d'être un vrai gentleman, enchaîna-t-il en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle lui offrit un mince sourire et accepta finalement de s'allonger près de lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence gênant, elle lui demanda finalement :

- Tu trembles ?

- N- non.

- Menteur !

- Je… je te jure que je n'ai pas froid !

- Je sais. Je connais les tremblements post-cauchemars, révéla-t-elle en se retournant.

Elle se rapprocha et passa un bras autour de la taille de l'écrivain.

L'invitation silencieuse l'enchanta et il s'empressa de la serrer contre lui.

Le cœur de Beckett eut un raté, avant de battre à tout rompre. Elle espérait sincèrement que Castle ne puisse l'entendre, mais en doutait. Elle avait déjà tellement de mal à ne pas laisser ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de l'écrivain.

Castle n'était pas en meilleure posture ! Avoir Beckett si proche de lui l'enivrait dangereusement sentir la douce odeur de cerise se diffuser autour d'eux, lui brouillait l'esprit… ça et la sensation de la poitrine de Beckett contre son torse !

« Gosh Rick ! Prends sur toi ! Elle fait ça pour te rassurer et toi, tu ne penses qu'à la déshabiller ! Tu vaux mieux que ça… correction : ELLE VAUT MIEUX QUE CA ! se blâma-t-il. »

Castle chassa ses pensées fantasmatiques et se concentra à nouveau sur l'instant présent. Il enfouit une nouvelle fois son visage dans les boucles de Kate.

Parcourue de frissons, Beckett sentit une brusque chaleur l'envahir.

Ils restèrent silencieux très longtemps, appréciant secrètement cette nouvelle proximité.

- Merci Katie, souffla Castle d'une voix endormie avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe. »

Complètement surprise par la soudaine appellation affectueuse, Kate Beckett sentit le souffle lui manquer. En dehors de ses parents, personne ne l'avait surnommée « Katie »… jusqu'au murmure involontaire de Castle.

Les papillons explosèrent littéralement dans son estomac, se mêlant aux battements violents de son cœur. Comme des coups de tam-tam frappés sur de la peau tannée, les pulsations offraient un rythme effréné à ses danseurs. Battant gracieusement de leurs ailes chatoyantes, les papillons répétaient encore et toujours leur danse enchantée.

C'est ainsi que Kate Beckett sombra dans les bras de Morphée, parcourue de frissons irrépressibles et d'une sensation de bien-être au simple écho des tam-tams jouant sans cesse leur « Merci Katie » bouleversant.

* * *

_Dsl pour les fautes._

_Reviews?_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Je vous avais promis un long chapitre, le voici. Remerciez le décalage horaire qui me garde éveillée toute la nuit. Du coup, j'ai écrit le chapitre 10 et 11 également, mais il me faudra un peu de temps pour recopier tout ça. Enfin j'aimerais poster le 10 avant ce soir et la sortie du 3x22.**_

_**Je suis trop fière de moi, je résiste aux spoilers!:)**_

_**bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews.**_

_**btw, j'ai tellement d'inspiration pour cette fanfic que Poisoning Tango est un peu laissée de côté pour l'instant.**_

_**Dsl pr les fautes**_

**CHAPITRE 9**

Les premières lueurs du jour balayèrent la pièce principale de la suite Marrakech.

Un rayon de soleil dansa sur le visage de Rick Castle, commençant alors lentement à le réveiller.

« Oh mon dieu ! »

Dans la nuit, Beckett avait tellement remué qu'elle était dorénavant allongée de tout son long sur lui.

Mais le pire dans cette situation, pensa l'écrivain, c'était la présence de sa main gauche sous la chemise de Beckett.

« Enfin, techniquement MA chemise, se corrigea-t-il en se remémorant l'image d'une Beckett rougissante, prise en flagrant délit de rapt de vêtements. »

Il rit légèrement à sa propre plaisanterie avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'objet de toutes ses pensées.

Il avait inconsciemment posé sa main sur le dos nu de Kate Beckett et n'osait la déplacer de peur de la réveiller. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il allait subir quand elle s'en apercevrait !

Mais pour l'instant, son esprit n'analysait absolument pas le danger, totalement accaparé par les sensations développées à la simple connexion de sa main sur la peau de Beckett.

Il souhaitait plus que tout caresser doucement son dos, mais il savait que l'opération serait risquée.

Alors il déposa seulement la totalité de sa paume sur sa peau, ravi de pouvoir profiter de cet instant.

Il sentit tout à coup Beckett tortiller inconsciemment le bas de son tee-shirt entre ses doigts. L'autre main suspendue au-dessus du sol, elle soupira dans son sommeil avant de poser sa joue gauche sur le torse de Castle.

Il l'observait en souriant, complètement émerveillé par la beauté ineffable de sa muse.

« Elle est vraiment craquante quand elle dort, presque fragile… songea-t-il. »

Il savait pertinemment qu'elle trouvait cette manie « creepy », mais il ne pouvait lutter contre la tentation de la regarder dormir.

Sans prévenir, Beckett remua à nouveau, se redressant sur Castle.

« _Oh gosh_ ! pensa-t-il en sentant le genou de Beckett remonter jusqu'à sa taille et frotter à plusieurs reprises une partie plutôt sensible. »

Sa réaction fut immédiate et totalement incontrôlable malgré toute sa bonne volonté.

Il tenta par tous les moyens de penser à autre chose, mais rien n'y fit.

Son problème ne fit que s'aggraver quand il sentit Beckett frotter son nez contre son tee-shirt et refermer ses doigts sur le tissu.

Sa masse de cheveux lui chatouillait dorénavant les narines, mais il s'employait à ne pas remuer.

A cet instant, il respirait à peine, l'esprit embrumé par les sensations involontaires que Beckett provoquait en lui.

Elle s'étira, soupira et remonta une nouvelle fois son genou.

« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Rick, contrôle-toi bon sang ! s'ordonna-t-il »

Trop tard ! Beckett se réveillait déjà et il n'avait pas réussi à freiner sa réaction.

Il essayait de se justifier après tout, il n'y pouvait rien. Elle avait remué au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit.

Le fait qu'il la désire tant n'arrangeait certes rien à l'affaire.

Les yeux toujours embrumés de sommeil, Beckett se redressa finalement.

Posant instinctivement une main sur le torse de Castle, elle rencontra son regard noir de désir.

- Bonjour, souffla-t-il.

- … !

Elle avait complètement oublié où elle se trouvait. Elle avait tellement bien dormi la nuit dernière.

« Oh non ! Ce n'est pas possible. Comment ai-je pu me retrouver allongée sur Castle ? se demanda-t-elle horrifiée. »

Castle l'observait sans rien dire. L'expression choquée de Kate Beckett lui rappelait cet instant dans l'allée; la première fois où il l'avait embrassée sans prévenir.

Un rayon de soleil balaya le canapé, illuminant le visage de Beckett sur son passage.

Castle céda alors à la tentation dévorante. Il laissa glisser ses doigts dans les boucles emmêlées de Kate et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Beckett ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux un bref instant quand Castle effleura sa joue.

- Bonjour, balbutia-t-elle finalement en cherchant à se lever.

Soudain, son esprit se mit en route et elle analysa les nouvelles données.

D'abord, elle sentit la main de Castle toujours placée sur le bas de son dos et ensuite…

Elle s'étouffa presque à la découverte d'une autre donnée majeure.

- Castle, ne me dis pas que tu es en train de…

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, se dépêcha-t-il de répondre.

- Pourtant ça m'a bien l'air d'être ce que je crois !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu n'as pas arrêté de te tortiller comme un ver de terre, objecta-t-il.

- Un ver de terre ? répéta-t-elle sévère.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Ton genou a voyagé à plusieurs reprises au sud de l'Equateur et une chose en entraînant une autre… balbutia-t-il.

- Au sud de l'Equateur ? Tu n'as pas fini de faire des métaphores !

- Je suis écrivain, je n'y peux rien.

- Retire tout de suite ta main de mon dos, ordonna-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

- C'est bon Beckett, relax ! Tu devrais être flattée que mon corps réagisse aussi bien à ta simple présence, lâcha-t-il en souriant.

Beckett piqua un fard avant de se lever brusquement.

Elle ressentit immédiatement l'absence de la chaleur corporelle de Castle, mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Allez big boy, debout ! commanda-t-elle gentiment.

- Big man Beckett ! Je suis un homme !

- Justement, va voir à la salle de bains si j'y suis et règle ton petit problème, big… man, souffla-t-elle à son oreille avant de mordre sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure.

Castle faillit défaillir au ton suggestif de Beckett.

_- You're a tease_ ! Tu sais que si je t'imagine dans la salle de bains…

- Castle, la ferme ! répondit-elle en plaçant sa main sur sa bouche. Grouille-toi maintenant !

- Bien Madame, répondit-il d'une voix étouffée.

- Ne t'avise plus de m'appeler Madame !

- D'accord ! acquiesça-t-il.

- Tu abdiques si vite ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Je préfère t'appeler « ver de terre » plutôt que « Madame », lâcha-t-il en quittant la pièce.

- Castle !

- Moi aussi je suis ravi de partager cette chambre d'hôtel avec toi Kate ! répliqua-t-il en souriant.

- Je te préviens Castle, appelle-moi « ver de terre » rien qu'une autre fois et cette fois, mon genou risque de faire plus de dégâts à tes parties génitales !

- Parce que là tu penses qu'il n'a pas fait de dégâts ?

Beckett se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre. Si elle avait été consciente, jamais elle ne se serait frottée à Castle ainsi… à moins qu'elle ne soit saoule… mais être saoule ne fait pas partie d'un degré normal de conscience, n'est-ce pas ? essaya-t-elle de se justifier à ses propres pensées. Enfin, dans ses fantasmes, il est vrai qu'elle…

« Merde mais Kate arrête ça tout de suite ! s'ordonna-t-elle en rougissant. »

- D'accord Kate, je ne t'appellerai plus « ver de terre » mais si tu pouvais te tortiller sur moi de temps à autre, ça me ferrait plaisir, continua de la taquiner Castle en entrant dans la salle de bains.

- Castle, je te jure… s'écria-t-elle en frappant la porte fermée de la paume de sa main.

- Relax Beckett ! On est en semi-vacances…

- Je ne suis pas en vacances ! le coupa-t-elle sévère.

- J'ai dit 'semi-vacances' ! répéta-t-il de l'autre côté de la porte.

- C'est bon, j'abdique, tu m'énerves. Je vais commander le petit déj'. Dépêche-toi en plus, j'ai besoin de la salle de bains.

- Il faut savoir ce que tu veux ! Un problème de cette TAILLE là est dur à gérer, répliqua-t-il en appuyant bien sur le sous-entendu.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Beckett. Elle secoua la tête, énervée de réagir comme une adolescente.

- Prends une douche froide !

- Seulement si tu m'accompagnes !

- Castle, tu m'uses !

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et retourna dans le salon.

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Castle ressortit frais et dispos de la salle de bains.

Beckett était assise sur le canapé, le regard triste, perdu dans le vague.

- Kate ! s'alarma-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côté.

- Tu te souviens quand tu as rencontré mon instructeur Mike ? souffla-t-elle.

- Bien sûr.

- Il a été assassiné à New-York il y a quelques jours et je viens de parler à mon contact à Los Angeles. Ils viennent tout juste d'interpeller le tueur potentiel.

- C'est pour ça que tu as finalement accepté de m'accompagner ici ? demanda-t-il en comprenant.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, coupable.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? continua-t-il.

- Tu étais tellement occupé à chercher des universités avec Alexis que je ne voulais pas te déranger avec ça !

- Tu ne me déranges jamais Kate. Hé, regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il gentiment en relevant son menton. Nous sommes partenaires. C'est mon rôle d'être là.

Il serra sa main avant de remettre une boucle rebelle derrière son oreille.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

_- Always._

A cet instant, il aurait tant voulu l'embrasser, chasser sa peine et lui offrir tout son amour.

Leur moment fut brisé par un coup frappé à la porte.

- J'y vais, annonça Castle en se levant.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard, muni d'un immense plateau.

- Tu as commandé pour un régiment, nota-t-il.

- Je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit et Castle se dépêcha de poser le plateau sur la table avant de décrocher.

Il échangea quelques mots avec son interlocuteur, laissant Beckett seule pendant plusieurs minutes.

- C'était Paula ! Elle veut que nous la retrouvions sur le tournage dans une heure.

- Je ne viendrai pas avec toi, lâcha-t-elle doucement.

- Comment ça ?

- Je dois régler cette affaire d'abord.

Castle savait très bien qu'elle faisait référence au meurtre de son instructeur.

- Je vais venir avec toi, annonça-t-il.

- Non, je veux le faire seule.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de tout assumer seule Kate.

- Je sais, mais cette affaire… je dois la résoudre seule, répondit-elle en se levant.

Castle sentit son cœur se briser légèrement à cette décision. Un bref éclair de douleur traversa ses yeux océan.

- Mais… merci pour la proposition. Je te retrouverai ici dès que possible, ajouta-t-elle voyant qu'elle l'avait blessé.

- Bien, souffla-t-il.

Ils mangèrent en silence, tout deux plongés dans leurs pensées, ne sachant pas comment prouver à l'autre son importance.

Finalement, Beckett fit le premier pas.

- Hé Castle ! l'interpella-t-elle avant qu'il ne sorte.

- Oui, répondit-il en enfilant sa veste.

- Je te jure que je te fais totalement confiance.

- Comment as-tu su ? souffla-t-il surpris.

- Je vous connais beaucoup plus que vous ne le pensez Mr Castle, répliqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Il hocha instinctivement la tête.

- Allez, file ! ordonna-t-elle gentiment.

- Tu m'appelles au moindre problème ?

- Je…

- Promets-le Beckett !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel à l'attitude sérieuse et protectrice de l'écrivain.

- D'accord, je te le promets.

- Hé Beckett ! l'interpella-t-il à son tour, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

- Hum !

- Merci pour hier soir et encore désolé de t'avoir réveillée.

_- Always Castle_ ! répliqua-t-elle instantanément depuis le salon. »

Toujours penchée au-dessus de la table basse, elle ne l'entendit pas revenir.

Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue avant de quitter la pièce, laissant derrière lui une Beckett choquée et rougissante.

* * *

_Guimauve power quand tu nous tiens!_

_Une review en contrepartie de mes longues heures d'insomnie!;)_


	10. Chapter 10

_**OK dernier chapitre avant le Castle de ce soir. J'ai tout donné là :)**_

_**Si et je dis bien SI il y a des similitudes entre ce chapitre et l'un des sneak peeks, je ne veux pas savoir où il est placé, merci. J'aimerais vraiment avoir eu une nouvelle connexion castlelienne comme la fois entre ma fic Under the Heat et la chambre froide du 3x17!XD**_

_**on m'a demandé ce que "you're such a tease" voulait dire, je sais pas vraiment comment le traduire mais au plus proche, j'opterais pour "tu es vraiment une allumeuse".**_

_**Merci pour toutes les reviews. COntinuez comme ça, ça me motive. J'ai bientôt fini le chapitre 11 (manque quelques trucs)**_

_**Pour tous ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits sur le site et à qui je ne peux répondre, sachez que j'apprécie beaucoup vos commentaires.**_

_**JE VOULAIS VOUS PREVENIR QUIL Y AURA DEUX VERSIONS POUR LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE. LE VERITABLE CHAPITRE 11 SERA PLACE M ET JE LE MODIFIERAI EN T POUR CEUX QUI NE SOUHAITENT PAS LIRE DU M. AINSI, VOUS AUREZ LE CHAPITRE SOFT ICI ET LE CHAPITRE PLUS HOT SERA SUREMENT PLACE SOUS LE TITRE DE "FACT MEETS FICTION: VERSION M" DONC RESTEZ ATTENTIF!:)**_

_**Bonne lecture et happy castle day ;)**_

_**merci à Sarah pr la relec et le "no way"! priceless**_

**CHAPITRE 10**

Quand Castle referma la porte de la chambre d'hôtel ce soir-là, il sentit directement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Beckett ! appela-t-il.

Aucune réponse.

Il avait essayé de la joindre toute la journée… sans succès.

Il frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre à coucher.

- Kate, murmura-t-il en entrant.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, mais il pouvait distinguer sa muse recroquevillée sur son lit.

Elle portait son leggings et son large tee-shirt mauve.

- Kate, chuchota-t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Il lui releva le menton, la forçant à le regarder. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?

- Voulais pas.

- Tu aurais dû, j'ai essayé de te joindre toute la journée sans succès. Je me suis fait du souci pour toi.

- Désolée.

- Viens par là, ordonna-t-il en la redressant.

Sans attendre son accord, il la prit dans ses bras.

Elle avait tant envie de pleurer, mais elle devait être plus forte. Elle était toujours plus forte. Elle fronça les sourcils, ravala ses larmes et se contenta de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Castle.

- Le tueur a avoué, souffla-t-elle.

- Et ?

- Je l'ai moi-même interrogé.

- Je savais que tu le ferais. Tu es forte Kate. Tu m'as toujours tellement impressionné, avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

S'il continuait ainsi, elle allait céder et pleurer. Heureusement, il choisit de la relâcher à cet instant et se leva. La chaleur de Castle lui manqua immédiatement.

- Tu m'as dit que tu me faisais confiance, souffla-t-il. C'est le moment de le prouver.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, mais acquiesça en silence, glissant sa main dans la sienne avant de se lever du lit.

Tenant dorénavant Kate par la main, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

- Assieds-toi ici, demanda-t-il gentiment en pointant la deuxième marche de l'escaliers menant à la baignoire.

Elle obtempéra sans rien dire, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle détestait être si dépendante.

Castle saisit un gant de toilettes propre sur l'étagère, le passa sous l'eau avant de l'essorer. Il remplit ensuite un verre d'eau fraîche et le posa près du lavabo. Beckett observait le manège, confuse. Le regardant faire, elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son torse musclé à travers sa chemise, ses mains larges, son visage et ses yeux… Mon Dieu, ses yeux ! Elle avait l'impression de fondre littéralement à chaque fois qu'il posait ses iris azurs sur elle… surtout quand il lui offrait un de ses regards pleins de compassion, d'affection et de tendresse. Quand il posa les yeux sur Kate Beckett, Castle la gratifia justement d'un de ces regards.

- Bois ça, ordonna-t-il en lui tendant le verre.

Elle but plusieurs gorgées avant de lui rendre le verre sans rien dire. Elle laissa à nouveau son esprit vagabonder dans la tristesse et la mélancolie. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Mike, son instructeur et son réel premier amour, soit mort. Il l'avait aidée à remonter la pente à la mort de sa mère en lui offrant toute l'instruction nécessaire pour devenir un jour détective et résoudre le meurtre de Johanna. La mort de Mike la faisait terriblement souffrir, surtout parce qu'elle lui arrachait sans ménagement une part de son passé, une pièce majeure qui reliait sa vie au meurtre de sa mère.

Complètement plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne prêta pas attention aux gestes de Castle jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la main de l'écrivain sur sa joue.

Elle releva la tête et le fixa en silence. Castle passa délicatement le gant humide sur son visage, essuyant les sillons salés de ses larmes et les traces de maquillage noir.

Beckett sentit son cœur se serrer et les sanglots obstruer à nouveau sa trachée. Pourquoi devait-il être si gentil, si intentionné pour elle ?

Repensant un bref instant au meurtre de son instructeur, elle se dit qu'elle aussi pourrait mourir ainsi… sans prévenir. Son métier était dangereux après tout, elle le savait. Elle regretterait plusieurs choses s'il lui arrivait de mourir : d'abord, de ne pas avoir résolu le meurtre de sa mère, ensuite…

Elle releva une nouvelle fois la tête et observa Castle rincer le gant.

Il était si prévenant, si protecteur avec elle un véritable partenaire. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, dans les bons et les mauvais moments. Elle se mordit la lèvre un instant, hésitante. Elle en était sûre, il le ferait pour elle… il lui ferait oublier maintenant.

Alors elle se releva, referma les doigts sur la chemise de l'écrivain et le força à se retourner.

Totalement plongé dans son travail et ses pensées, Castle n'avait absolument pas entendu Beckett bouger. Il la fixait dorénavant, inquiet du regard qu'elle lui offrait et de sa lèvre tremblante.

- Kate, s'alarma-t-il.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre, saisit le devant de sa chemise entre ses mains et déposa un léger et timide baiser sur ses lèvres.

L'air quitta immédiatement les poumons de Richard Castle. Beckett avait le pouvoir par un simple effleurement des lèvres, de lui couper le souffle littéralement.

Elle lui offrit un faible sourire, les yeux toujours emplis de tristesse. Elle s'approcha une nouvelle fois et plaqua avec plus de force ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Enfin Castle réagit au baiser; elle l'avait tellement pris de court qu'il lui avait fallu plusieurs secondes pour enregistrer les évènements.

Beckett joua de toute sa sensualité dans ce baiser, mordillant les lèvres de Castle avant de le supplier silencieusement de lui accorder un meilleur accès.

Complètement submergé par les assauts de Beckett, Castle ne put résister longtemps. Il l'agrippa fermement par la taille et la plaqua contre la porte de la salle de bains. Kate gémit au brusque mouvement et en profita pour approfondir leur baiser, engageant leurs langues dans un balai des plus enivrants.

Castle ne pouvait se satisfaire de l'envie de la tester. Il sentit la passion l'enflammer et n'analysait plus qu'une chose il voulait Kate Beckett et il allait répondre à leur désir grandissant maintenant.

Il laissa ses lèvres caresser doucement sa mâchoire et s'arrêter au niveau du grain de beauté. Ce petit point au coin de sa joue qu'il avait tant de fois souhaité embrasser. Au moment où ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec ce fameux grain de beauté, Beckett émit un long soupir de plaisir. L'entendre gémir était grisant… il voulait plus que tout l'écouter encore soupirer sous ses assauts. Alors il descendit le long de sa mâchoire avant de parsemer son cou de légers baisers. Alternant entre mordillements et assauts plus sauvages, Castle la rendait complètement folle. Elle avait visé juste il lui faisait totalement oublier sa tristesse et la douleur du moment. Malgré toute sa volonté, elle n'arrivait pas à cesser ses gémissements de plaisir. Personne n'avait jamais été capable de la faire gémir à ce point rien qu'en embrassant son cou.

Son corps s'enflamma quand elle sentit les lèvres de Castle se refermer sur son lobe droit. Elle tenta de déboutonner la chemise de l'écrivain, mais ses mains tremblantes ne semblaient pas vouloir coopérer. Frustrée, elle arracha littéralement les deux pants, laissant les boutons se disperser un peu partout dans la pièce.

Oh oui, elle le voulait ! Enfin, elle pouvait toucher la peau de Castle, comme elle l'avait tant de fois fantasmé.

L'écrivain grogna sous les caresses de Beckett. Entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, il la plaqua davantage contre la porte, laissant sa deuxième main courir sous le tee-shirt de la détective.

Les doigts de Beckett se perdirent dans ses cheveux au moment où il embrassait à nouveau son grain de beauté. Il fut gratifié d'un long gémissement et, complètement enivré par sa muse, il regagna ses lèvres avant de les ravager à nouveau dans un long baiser passionné.

Beckett ne brisa leur baiser que pour prendre le temps de retirer son long tee-shirt mauve. Le fin tissu dégringola sur le sol, laissant place à un soutien-gorge en dentelles blanches. Beckett rencontra un instant le regard noir de désir de l'écrivain. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite. Ne souhaitant pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus, elle préféra s'enfuir une nouvelle fois dans cette vague de désir charnel. Elle laissa glisser ses mains sous les bras de Castle et le plaqua contre elle.

L'invitation était tellement claire qu'il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes à l'écrivain pour parsemer de baisers l'épaule nue de Beckett.

Sans plus attendre, Kate s'attaqua à la boucle de ceinture de Castle.

C'est à cet instant qu'il eut un éclair de lucidité. Il fallait qu'il arrête tout de suite même si ni son cœur, ni Junior n'étaient très coopératifs. Cependant, pour une fois, Castle écouta son âme. Beckett ne lui aurait jamais sauté dessus si elle n'avait pas été complètement désespérée.

- Kate, hm, Kate, stop, se força-t-il à articuler contre ses lèvres.

Il essaya de la repousser gentiment mais elle semblait avoir d'autres intentions.

Elle le transporta une nouvelle fois dans un baiser hot et grisant, laissant courir sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de lui embrumer la totalité de l'esprit. Quand il sentit les doigts de Beckett s'activer sur son bouton de jeans, il s'ordonna d'arrêter sur le champ et de ne pas céder cette fois. La décision était extrêmement difficile à mettre en pratique, mais il le devait.

- Kate, arrête, stop ! ordonna-t-il doucement en refermant ses mains sur les poignets de Beckett.

Elle le regarda, un éclair de douleur traversant ses grands yeux verts.

- Tu ne veux pas de moi ? demanda-t-elle blessée.

- Bien sûr que si, ça n'a rien à voir…

- Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi c'est ça ! Je ne suis pas une de ces fans hystériques, blondes platines ! Mes seins ne sont pas assez bien pour toi, il t'en faut des siliconés ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu es parfaite et je ne veux…

- Quoi Castle ? Ben vas-y, va te taper Nathalie Rhodes et toutes les maquilleuses du tournage ! De toute façon, c'est ce que tu fais le mieux ! Vas-y ! Elles te tendent toutes les bras !

- Kate, ça suffit ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tu sais très bien que je me fous complètement de Nathalie Rhodes, des maquilleuses, des blondes hystériques !

- Mais bien sûr Castle ! Ca se voit ! répondit-elle sarcastique. Tu viens juste de me ridiculiser à l'instant en me repoussant.

- J'ai eu de bonnes raisons de le faire Kate et crois-moi, je ne le voulais pas. Mais je ne veux pas que tu utilises cet instant pour oublier momentanément ta douleur.

- Bien sûr Castle ! Je suis certaine que tu n'as fait que prétendre… depuis le début tu prétends te soucier de moi alors que c'est faux. Et maintenant que je t'offre la possibilité d'accomplir le seul acte pour lequel tu es resté, tu me repousses ! hurla-t-elle folle de rage.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça Beckett ! C'est faux, archi-faux et tu le sais ! Tu m'importes vraiment et non, je ne cherche pas à te mettre dans mon lit ! Tu es beaucoup trop importante pour moi et coucher avec toi n'est pas mon but ultime, répondit-il en colère.

- Ah oui et quel est ton but ultime ? répéta Beckett sarcastique.

Castle savait pertinemment que le moment n'était absolument pas approprié pour lui révéler ses sentiments, surtout quand elle sortait des propos aussi incohérents que ceux-là.

- Kate, je ne veux pas que notre première fois soit juste un moyen pour toi de panser tes blessures, avoua finalement Castle.

- Si tu penses qu'il y aura d'autres fois Castle, tu rêves ! Ramasse ta chemise et dégage !

- Ce que tu peux être bornée Kate, ce n'est pas croyable !

- Sors Castle ! Sors ! Sors ! Sors ! répéta-t-elle en le poussant dehors.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et s'effondra contre le mur. Elle se sentait misérable; elle avait été affreuse avec Castle. Elle n'avait pas pensé un seul mot qu'elle lui avait lâchement envoyé au visage. Elle était si en colère de la mort de son instructeur, du rejet justifié de Castle qu'elle lui avait fait subir tout son désarroi, toute sa tristesse, toute sa souffrance.

* * *

Castle était extrêmement blessé par les paroles de Beckett, mais après quelques minutes de réflexion, il comprit que c'était le désespoir et non Kate qui parlait.

Il ouvrit alors doucement la porte et s'assit à côté de sa muse. Elle baissait les yeux, honteuse de son attitude, incapable de croiser son regard.

- Viens par ici Kate, ça va aller, souffla-t-il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

Il la rapprocha de lui et plaça son menton sur ses cheveux.

- Toi aussi tu as le droit de craquer Kate. Pleure.

La multitude d'émotions, d'évènements et de surmenage eurent raison de Beckett. Pour la première fois, elle explosa littéralement en sanglots sous le regard de Castle. Il la serra davantage dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux et lui murmurant des mots rassurants.

Elle inondait complètement son torse nu de ses larmes salées, mais il s'en moquait catégoriquement.

- Je suis désolée, balbutia-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Je t'ai traité comme un moins que rien. Je suis vraiment une salo…

- Jamais ! Jamais je ne veux entendre ce mot te qualifier Kate ! la coupa-t-il sévère.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais laissa glisser ses mains autour du cou de Castle avant de pleurer à nouveau.

Après de longues minutes, éreintée par le flot de larmes et d'émotions, Beckett commença doucement à se calmer. Bercée par les légers cercles que Castle dessinait au bas de son dos nu, elle s'assoupit.

Sentant sa respiration se faire plus régulière, l'écrivain ramassa le tee-shirt près de lui, souleva la détective et la porta jusqu'à la chambre à coucher.

Il enfila doucement le fin tissu sur les épaules de Beckett, repoussa une de ses boucles rebelles et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Elle le retint par la main :

- Reste… s'il te plaît ! souffla-t-elle d'une voix implorante, faisant parfaitement écho à sa propre demande de la veille.

Incapable de résister au ton de sa voix, il acquiesça. Il retira son jean avant de se faufiler sous les draps.

- Castle, commença Beckett d'une voix timide. Je sais qu'après tout ce que je t'ai dit, tu vas sûrement refuser, mais… tu voudrais bien me serrer dans tes bras ?

- C'est bon Kate, je sais que tu ne voulais pas dire ça, répondit-il en passant son bras autour de sa taille.

- Je ne pensais pas un seul mot horrible que je t'ai dit, je te le jure. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, souffla-t-elle en enlaçant automatiquement ses doigts aux siens.

- Je sais.

- Merci.

- De quoi ?

- De… m'avoir respectée ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça représente pour moi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

_- Always Kate_, répondit-il sincère.

Au son de LEUR mot, Beckett se rapprocha de Castle, collant son dos contre son torse nu.

- Bonne nuit Castle, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

Elle laissa la main de l'écrivain se poser instinctivement sur son ventre et la recouvrit de la sienne.

- Bonne nuit Kate, souffla-t-il en plaçant un léger baiser derrière son oreille. »

Décidément, il avait fait le bon choix et était ravi de s'être arrêté à temps. Le résultat de sa décision n'avait pas de prix !

* * *

_Alors? ^^'_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, cependant CE NEST PAS LE CHAPITRE COMPLET ET ORIGINAL. Le vrai, vous le trouverez en M sous le titre "FACT MEETS FICTION: VERSION M". Il est beaucoup plus drôle que celui-ci je trouve, mais pour satisfaire tous mes lecteurs, j'ai fait deux versions. Si vous voulez connaître les paroles manquantes et les petites histoires qu'ils chuchotent, version M oblige!**_

_**Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews ;)**_

**CHAPITRE 11**

Kate Beckett était allongée sur sa serviette de bains. Elle relisait tranquillement le dernier Richard Castle : _Naked Heat_.

Il l'observait, totalement fasciné.

« Rick, _you're creepy _!

- Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? Je n'ai fait aucun bruit en marchant sur le sable !

- D'une part je suis détective, d'autre part, les soudains grains de sable sur les pages de mon livre sont des indices probants de ta présence derrière moi.

Il rit à sa propre erreur et s'allongea derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda-t-il en caressant doucement son ventre de sa main gauche.

- _Naked Heat_ ! Shhh… aucun commentaire de ta part. Ton ego est bien assez grand comme ça.

- Je n'ai rien dit !

- Je préfère parer !

Au bout de quelques minutes, Castle souffla :

- Je m'ennuie !

- Fais un château de sable.

- Ah, ah très drôle, répondit-il sarcastique.

- Moi… je lis alors ne m'embête pas.

- Plus pour longtemps.

- Castle ! menaça-t-elle.

Insensible à la menace, il repoussa ses boucles sur le côté et commença à parsemer son cou de légers baisers.

- Kate, chuchota-t-il.

Beckett se réveilla brusquement au murmure de Castle.

Elle gémit sans prévenir, complètement surprise par les baisers de l'écrivain dans son cou.

Il murmura une nouvelle fois son nom dans son sommeil.

« Est-il réellement en train de fantasmer à propos de moi ? se demanda Beckett, intérieurement flattée d'être la source de ses fantasmes. »

Les assauts se firent plus pressants et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour parer à l'arrivée d'un nouveau gémissement. Elle ne souhaitait pas mettre fin à son propre plaisir, mais le devait absolument.

- Castle.

- Hmmm, Kate, répondit-il dans un grognement.

- Castle ! l'appela-t-elle un peu plus durement.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? demanda-t-il en se réveillant.

- A part le fait que tu ais ta main agrippée à mon sein, rien ! lâcha-t-elle légèrement.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il l'esprit toujours empli de vives images fantasmatiques.

- Tu n'as le droit de poser ta main que sur l'Equateur.

- Je… pardon, c'était totalement involontaire de ma part, balbutia-t-il gêné en replaçant sa main sur le ventre de Beckett.

- Je sais Rick, c'est bon.

- Alors comme ça, toi aussi, tu utilises les métaphores de l'Equateur ? enchaîna-t-il pour désamorcer le malaise.

- Tu sembles avoir beaucoup plus d'impact sur moi qu'il n'y paraît.

- Hum, donc tout à l'heure, j'étais plutôt installé sur l'Europe ! Je peux aller visiter l'Amérique ?

- Dans tes rêves Castle ! Encore une remarque et le globe terrestre entier te sera interdit, ajouta-t-elle.

- Même l'Equateur ? demanda-t-il en s'étouffant.

- Même l'Equateur ! confirma-t-elle. Tiens-toi tranquille.

- Hé ! Ne rejète pas toute la faute sur moi. Si je me souviens bien, je t'ai entendu gémir pendant que j'explorais l'Europe.

« _Oh gosh_ non ! s'alarma Beckett en rougissant. »

- Faux ! nia-t-elle.

- Totalement vrai.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si Kate, murmura-t-il.

- Castle, JE NE GEMIS PAS ! s'énerva-t-elle en se retournant.

- Oh que si, répliqua-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux. Et je vais te le prouver.

- Ah oui et comment ? En me pinçant ?

- J'ai beaucoup plus efficace, souffla-t-il.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, il plongea sur ses lèvres. L'assaillant totalement sous son baiser, il caressa sa joue, déclenchant une série de frissons en elle. Au premier contact de sa langue sur la sienne, elle gémit, glissant sa main sur son épaule.

Ravi de son effet, Castle brisa le baiser, haletant.

- Tricheur ! s'offusqua-t-elle à bout de souffle.

- Mauvaise joueuse.

- Je ne suis pas mauvaise joueuse. Tu as clairement triché : match nul.

- Bien ! Si tu le prends comme ça. Je suis certain de pouvoir te faire gémir sans te toucher.

Beckett leva les yeux au ciel :

- Je ne crois pas _Writer Boy_ !

- Man Beckett ! _Writer Man_ ! Et je vais te prouver à quel point je suis ET écrivain ET homme !

- Je ne gémis pas, te fatigue pas !

- Tu viens juste de le faire.

- Mais là, tu avais triché.

- Ok ! Je te jure de te faire gémir sans te toucher. Deal ?

- Tenu ! répondit-elle avec défi.

Elle était totalement sure d'elle : maîtresse de ses réactions… enfin, tant que Castle ne la touchait pas.

- Après avoir exploré l'Europe et le continent américain, l'aventurier décide de partir plus au Sud. Il passe l'Equateur rapidement et arrive enfin à son point de chute : le Pôle Sud, souffla Castle à l'oreille de Beckett.

Elle n'avait pas du tout prévu une telle action. Le jeu s'annonçait plus difficile qu'il n'y paressait. Elle commençait déjà à avoir chaud : le souffle de Castle ajouté à l'histoire pleine de sous-entendus n'arrangeait rien à la situation.

Au fil de l'histoire, Beckett se liquéfiait, gémissant finalement à sa conclusion.

- Gagné, souffla Castle en souriant.

- N… non, s'obstina Beckett à bout de souffle.

- Tout me prouve le contraire Kate, murmura Castle en posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Rien ne te le prouve !

- Si tu ne comptes pas le gémissement oh combien sexy que tu viens de m'offrir, il y a ce teint plutôt rouge sur ton visage et le son d'un souffle quelque peu laborieux.

Elle le frappa gentiment sur le torse en secouant négativement la tête.

- Si bornée Détective ! Absolument bornée !

- Ne crois pas être le seul à maîtriser l'art des mots et du discours Monsieur l'Ecrivain ! Je peux te prouver en quelques minutes que j'ai également de la ressource en la matière.

- Oh je n'en doute pas, répondit-il en embrassant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle ne le laissa pas pousser plus loin la taquinerie. Elle devait reprendre le dessus de leur jeu perpétuel et le laisser l'embrasser n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'être maîtresse de la situation.

Se calant au creux de son bras, elle s'approcha de son oreille et commença à murmurer.

- L'exploratrice aime aussi voyager au Pôle Sud. Tu sais ce qu'elle préfère au Pôle Sud ?

Il secoua négativement la tête.

Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille et Castle pinça les lèvres aux images suggestives.

- Ca va Ricky ? Tu es tout blanc ?

- Hm ! Hm !

Poursuivant son histoire, elle illustrait son propos en dessinant des courbes sur le torse nu de l'écrivain.

Castle gémit à la multitude de sous-entendus et au souffle chaud de Beckett contre son oreille.

- Stop Kate ou je ne serai plus un gentleman bien longtemps, supplia-t-il les yeux noirs de désir.

- Gagné ! chuchota-t-elle satisfaite.

- Tricheuse !

- Oh ! Oh ! Qui est mauvais joueur maintenant ? répondit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

- Kaaatte ! J'en ai marre des douches froides quotidiennes !

- Réellement ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- …

Le portable de Beckett sonna, l'obligeant à rompre leur petit jeu.

- Kate ! gémit-il en essayant d'agripper son tee-shirt.

- Pas touche _Writer Boy_ ! le menaça-t-elle en tapant légèrement sur sa main.

- Man, Beckett !

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il l'entendit éclater de rire en répondant.

Castle plaqua sa main sur ses yeux et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Beckett raccrocha quelques instants plus tard et observa l'écrivain du coin de l'œil.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivé là ? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée.

« Ca avait l'air si normal ! pensèrent-ils en même temps sans le savoir. »

Pour la première fois, Beckett n'était pas effrayée par cette soudaine réalisation. Au contraire, malgré la mort de son instructeur, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps.

* * *

_Ce serait super si vous pouviez me donner votre avis sur les deux versions ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

_**OUah, merci pour toutes les alerts, favorites et reviews que j'ai reçu sur le dernier chapitre (le 11 T et le 11 M), j'ai dépassé la barre des 100 reviews pour cette histoire, vous gérez, merci beaucoup!**_

_**Bon, une seule version pour ce chapitre, mais le prochain connaîtra deux versions: une T et une M.**_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

**CHAPITRE 12**

« Richard Castle, bonjour ! s'exclama le producteur en le voyant entrer dans les studios.

- Salut John. Laisse-moi te présenter Détective Beckett, l'inspiration pour Nikki Heat, répondit Castle.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer !

- De même, répliqua Beckett. Excusez-moi, enchaîna-t-elle en entendant son portable sonner.

- Elle est divine. Je comprends maintenant d'où vient toute cette inspiration… surtout les scènes de sexe.

- Ce sont des scènes purement fictives, se hâta de répliquer Castle.

John lui lança un regard digne d'un « mais bien sûr ! ».

Pour sa propre sécurité, Castle avait préféré prévenir le producteur sur la véritable nature de sa relation avec Beckett. Quoi qu'en y repensant, qu'étaient-ils maintenant ? songea-t-il.

Tant d'évènements s'étaient passés en deux jours : leur _make-out,_ leur dispute, leurs promesses, leurs murmures, leurs pardons, leur jeu matinal plein de sous-entendus… leurs baisers. SES gémissements !

« Oh mon dieu, ses gémissements ! songea-t-il en laissant son esprit une nouvelle fois vagabonder. »

Totalement absorbé par ses pensées, il ne vit pas qu'il fonçait tout droit dans…

- Castle !

Rick s'arrêta juste à temps et jeta un regard confus à la jeune femme en face de lui.

- Nathalie ! la salua-t-il faussement enchanté de la voir.

- Alors comme ça, vous êtes venu ?

- Hm ! Hm !

- C'est parfait, vous allez pouvoir rencontrer Jack, enfin je veux dire Jameson Rook !

- J'ai hâte, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

- C'est vraiment génial que vous soyez là ! enchaîna l'actrice en se rapprochant dangereusement de l'écrivain.

Beckett raccrocha et chercha Castle du regard. Elle fronça des sourcils quand elle le vit si proche de Nathalie Rhodes. La jalousie l'investit immédiatement et elle mordit sa lèvre, contrariée.

- J'ai encore quelques recherches à finaliser… continuait au même moment Nathalie, vous savez… concernant la relation entre Nikki et Rook, donc…

- En scène dans quinze minutes ! résonna une voix dans le microphone.

- Suivez-moi sur scène Castle. Venez… sentir… la C-H-A-L-E-U-R de notre jeu, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

« Pas cette fois ! songea Beckett en se souvenant de la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti à l'image de l'actrice embrassant Castle dans l'ascenseur. »

- Hé Nathalie ! Ravie de vous revoir ! intervint Kate d'une voix joyeuse.

- Kate ! Je ne savais pas que vous aviez réussi à vous libérer, la salua Nathalie Rhodes en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Mon chef m'a demandé d'assister au tournage… pour la bonne image de la police new-yorkaise, inventa Beckett.

Castle assistait amusé, au petit jeu entre les deux femmes. La jalousie de Beckett était clairement visible. Elle défendait subtilement son territoire.

Elle s'était placée près de lui; leurs épaules se frôlaient tout juste.

- Dix minutes ! avertit une voix.

- Nous devrions y aller ! annonça l'actrice.

- Après vous, offrit Castle.

Nathalie Rhodes sourit à ses manières chevaleresques. Beckett leva les yeux au ciel, horripilée.

- Jalouse, souffla-t-il à son oreille en emboîtant le pas à l'actrice.

- Faux, nia Beckett.

- Menteuse, répliqua-t-il à voix basse.

- Pourquoi ai-je une impression de déjà-vu ?

- Oh peut-être parce qu'on a eu la même chamaillerie sur le « tu mens-non, c'est faux » ce matin-même… sauf que ce matin, avec tes cheveux en bataille, tes joues rouges et tes yeux ensommeillés, tu étais juste trop mignonne.

Kate sentit le rouge lui monter immédiatement aux joues et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ne savait plus maintenant si elle devait être remontée contre lui ou complètement touchée. Clairement, elle était touchée… mais toujours un petit peu remontée.

- Si clairement jalouse ! murmura Castle satisfait.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre, Beckett pinça fermement son oreille.

_- Apples ! Apples_ ! cria-t-il en sautant à cloche pied comme si ce simple geste pouvait lui permettre d'échapper à Beckett.

Nathalie Rhodes se retourna et les observa en souriant.

« Ces deux-là n'ont apparemment pas résolu leur tension sexuelle, pensa-t-elle alors que Castle frottait son oreille en affichant un air d'enfant grognon. »

- Beckett ! Ca fait mal !

- Pauvre petit Ricky ! se moqua-t-elle.

- On se retrouve après le tournage n'est-ce pas ? les interrompit Nathalie en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus à Castle.

Beckett se raidit immédiatement mais serra la mâchoire pour ne rien dire.

- Bien sûr, répondit poliment l'écrivain avant de la regarder disparaître vers les loges.

- Asseyez-vous là ! leur offrit un stagiaire en leur présentant deux fauteuils de cinéma en face du plateau.

Beckett s'assit sans rien dire, profondément énervée par l'attitude de l'actrice mais encore plus par celle de Castle.

« Quel idiot ! songea-t-elle. »

Puis, une deuxième voix s'invita dans sa tête. Elle ressemblait étrangement à celle de Lanie.

« Girl, c'est un homme je te rappelle ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il était officiellement tien ! »

Plongée dans ses pensées, Beckett ne vit pas l'écrivain se pencher près d'elle.

_- I'm a certain Detective's boy_ ! Je ne suis pas fana des actrices ! souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Kate.

La réplique lui coupa le souffle. Il avait seulement modifié celle qu'elle lui avait offert quand Alex Conrad s'était un peu trop intéressé à elle. Se remémorant la jalousie avouée de Castle, Beckett ne put s'empêcher de sourire et une poignée de papillons s'éparpilla dans son estomac.

Elle plongea son regard émeraude dans ses grands yeux bleus et lui souffla silencieusement toute sa gratitude.

_- Always Katie ! Always_ ! chuchota-t-il en retour, comprenant totalement ce qu'elle lui avait dit d'un seul regard.

Voilà que ce surnom revenait en force !

Le pire… ou le mieux dans tout ça, songea Beckett, c'est que Castle ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir de l'utilisation de cette variante.

Mais pour Beckett, ce surnom était beaucoup plus personnel, plus familial; l'image de sa mère vint flotter devant ses yeux un bref instant.

Elle avala difficilement et obligea son regard à se concentrer sur la scène.

- Bien, il est 15h00. Je veux que les essais soient achevés à 17h00 maximum, annonça le metteur en scène dans son microphone.

- Tu crois qu'on est où ? demanda Beckett à Castle.

- Je dirais… dans un appartement, répondit-il.

- Nan, tu crois ? répliqua-t-elle sarcastique en observant le mobilier.

- Je veux dire, celui… celui de Nikki, éclaircit l'écrivain.

Leurs fauteuils avaient été positionnés au niveau des caméras, leur offrant une vue parfaite du salon.

Etrangement, Beckett avait une mauvaise intuition.

- Richard Castle ! s'exclama un homme en le saluant. Jack Simmons, je joue Jameson Rook !

- Oh ! Ravi de vous rencontrer ! Voici Kate Beckett, lui présenta Castle.

- L'inspiration pour Nikki Heat n'est-ce pas ?

- MA muse en réalité ! corrigea l'écrivain.

Il connaissait les risques, mais préférait également protéger son territoire.

- Beaucoup, beaucoup plus renversante que Nikki cependant, annonça Simmons charmeur, en n'évinçant totalement Castle.

Beckett rougit légèrement sous le compliment et le remercia.

« Trop proche du personnage ! songea Castle jaloux de l'attitude de l'acteur. »

- Pourriez-vous m'accorder un dîner ce soir ? l'entendit-il demander à Beckett. J'aimerais en connaître plus sur Nikki.

- Si vous voulez en connaître davantage sur Nikki, lisez _Heat Wave_, tout est dedans, s'empressa de répondre Castle. Beckett et Nikki sont très différentes.

Beckett arqua un sourcil à l'attitude de l'écrivain. Il était rare qu'il clame haut et fort qu'elle était bien distincte de son alter-ego.

- En scène ! les interrompit la voix du metteur en scène.

- On en reparle après, proposa Simmons à Beckett.

- Bien sûr ! répondit-elle poliment.

Elle le regarda partir un sourire aux lèvres, observant du coin de l'œil, la moue contrariée de Castle.

- Jaloux, souffla-t-elle ravie.

- Moi jaloux ! Hm, double, hm !

- Menteur, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

- Pourquoi ai-je une impression de déjà-vu ?

« Oh tu veux jouer à ça ? pensa Beckett à la réplique de l'écrivain. Parfait ! »

- Oh peut-être parce qu'on a eu la même chamaillerie sur le « tu mens- non, c'est faux » ce matin-même… sauf que ce matin, avec tes cheveux en bataille, ton torse nu et ton problème d'érrrr… d'iceberg, c'était beaucoup plus drôle, souffla-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Elle entendit le souffle de Castle se faire plus court.

« Gagné ! songea-t-elle. »

- Cette femme aura ma mort, grommela-t-il pour lui-même.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle innocemment alors qu'elle avait très bien entendu.

- Rien. Je n'aime pas la façon dont ce type te regarde, c'est tout, enchaîna Castle en déviant le sujet.

- Donc tu reconnais être jaloux ?

- Vrai, je suis jaloux que tu dînes avec lui, ok ! avoua-t-il finalement.

- De toute façon ce soir je ne peux pas, j'ai déjà un rendez-vous.

- Avec… qui ? interrogea-t-il la gorge sèche.

- Avec un homme, lâcha-t-elle légèrement.

Elle savait qu'elle le torturait, mais c'était tellement tentant.

Castle détourna le regard, blessé. Il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître et se concentra de nouveau sur la scène. Il savait que Beckett n'était pas sienne. Mais l'espoir éveillé par ses deux derniers jours, l'avait rendu totalement accro.

« Comme si tu n'y étais pas déjà avant ? susurra une voix dans sa tête. »

Leurs moments de proximité n'avaient probablement été que la conséquence du mal-être de Beckett.

- Bien Monsieur l'Ecrivain, combien de temps vous faut-il pour m'inviter à dîner ? chuchota Beckett à son oreille.

Elle se délecta de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui.

- Vrai ? interrogea Castle étonné.

- Vrai _Writer Boy_ !

_- Man_, Beckett ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ?

- Jusqu'à ce que tu me le prouves ! répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Le ton suggestif de Beckett lui coupa totalement le souffle.

- Plus tôt que tu ne le crois ! Plus tôt que tu ne le crois ! réussit-il à articuler.

- Chut maintenant, ça commence ! ordonna-t-elle en plaçant sa main sur sa bouche.

- Merci Kate, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

_- Always_, répliqua-t-elle sincère.

Avant qu'il n'analyse son geste, il posait déjà un baiser sur sa joue.

Complètement surprise, Beckett se retourna et le fixa. Il prétexta ne rien voir et se concentra pour la énième fois sur la scène.

Beckett décida alors de ne pas protester, intérieurement ravie.

Elle résista à l'envie de passer sa main sur sa joue, à l'endroit même où il avait posé ses lèvres.

S'installant correctement dans son fauteuil, elle laissa son auriculaire caresser légèrement la main de Castle.

Elle le sentit se raidir et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, satisfaite.

Alors qu'il la regardait du coin de l'œil, elle laissa sa main retomber sur ses genoux.

Castle sourit à l'attitude faussement innocente de Kate Beckett.

Décidément, cette femme savait le rendre fou de multiples façons.

- Nathalie, Jack, vous êtes prêts ? demanda le metteur en scène.

- Prêts, répondirent-ils.

- Action ! »

* * *

_J'adore l'image de 'je défends mon territoire'!XD_

_Reviews please? Plus j'en ai plus les chapitres vont pleuvoir! Business is business guys!XD_


	13. Chapter 13

_**PFOUUUUUUUUU! Je peux le dire! Ce chapitre m'a pris trop de temps, Sawah-Im peut le confirmer... elle a dû subir mes élans d'humeur! Et puis les exams ne laissent pas toujours beaucoup de liberté pour l'écriture!**_

_**Merci à Arialine pour tes reviews multiples et inattendues!effectivement business is business!XD**_

_**ALERT: UNE VERSION M DE CE CHAPITRE EXISTE SOUS LE NOM FACT MEETS FICTION: VERSION M. SI VOUS AVEZ LAGE ET QUE VOUS VOULEZ SAVOIR REELLEMENT CE QUIL SE PASSE DANS CE CHAPITRE ALLEZ Y!;)**_

_**SUR CE, BONNE LECTURE**_

**CHAPITRE 13**

« _No way_ ! s'étouffa Beckett.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta Castle en revenant avec deux cafés.

- R… rien, rien ! balbutia-t-elle en saisissant rapidement sa tasse.

« Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ont-ils besoin de tourner la page 105, pile le jour où je suis sur le tournage ? songea-t-elle.

Castle se rassit sur sa chaise et fixa la scène, intrigué.

- C'est moi où ils sont en train de tourner…

- La page 105, lui confirma-t-elle.

- En fait, c'est plutôt la 101 ! le corrigea-t-il en regardant Nikki apporter deux bières sur la table basse, avant de placer un glaçon dans un torchon.

Nikki s'approcha de Jameson Rook, posa sa main sur sa joue et le tissu sur son front.

Beckett sentit Castle se raidir à ses côtés. Il n'avait finalement pas l'air à l'aise non plus.

« Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ont-ils besoin de tourner ces pages-là, juste quand je suis à côté de Beckett ! pensa-t-il. C'est de la torture pure et simple ! »

Il posa son bras sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et serra les poings pour éviter toute entreprise foncièrement stupide.

C'est à cet instant que Nikki décida d'entamer une conversation très sérieuse avec Rook :

_- Would you change what you do for a woman_ ?

- … _For the right woman, I would like to think I'd do just about anything_ ! répondit l'acteur.

Beckett et Castle se retournèrent en même temps.

Les étincelles bleutées rencontrèrent les pétillements émeraude et les battements de leur cœur s'accélérèrent.

Le contact visuel ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes. Beckett détourna le regard, sentant les frissons la parcourir tandis qu'une multitude de papillons lui soufflait les dernières paroles de Rook à l'oreille.

Castle en était certain ! Toute, mais absolument toute la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était un signe… un signe de l'univers. Il changerait pour Beckett. Comme Rook, il ferait tout pour elle.

Il avala difficilement, observant la réaction de Beckett du coin de l'œil. Elle avait l'air totalement absente et mordillait sa lèvre inférieure.

- Ils ont quand même fait pas mal de raccourcis ! souffla l'écrivain à l'oreille de Kate.

Tirée de ses songes, elle sursauta.

- C'est un film Castle, pas un bouquin ! répliqua Beckett en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! Pas la tequila ! Pas la tequila ! analysait son esprit au même instant. »

Elle mordit nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure quand Nikki posa ses lèvres sur celles de Rook.

Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit le goût des lèvres de Castle sur les siennes, ses mains dans ses cheveux, les caresses sur son cou…

Elle avait trop chaud !

« Bordel qu'il fait chaud ! C'est complètement intenable ! jura-t-elle intérieurement. »

Elle retira alors son gilet sans manches sous le regard de Castle.

- Un coup de chaud Détective ? demanda-t-il malicieux.

- Castle, on se concentre !

- Je le suis totalement.

- Sur la scène ! ordonna-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit ! A cet instant Rook prenait l'index de Nikki entre ses lèvres et en effaça totalement le jus de citron.

Castle passa sa main sur son visage. Il était à deux doigts de saisir la main de Beckett et de lui faire subir le même traitement.

Il pinça les lèvres pour rester stoïque mais sentait déjà Junior s'affoler à la présence de sa muse près de lui et face aux scènes suggestives.

« C'est de la pure torture ! De l'auto flagellation même ! songea-t-il ».

Nikki embrassait Rook et leurs mains exploraient à nouveau des territoires inexplorés.

« Je ne tiendrais pas devant la page 105 c'est clair et net ! pensa Beckett en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues et sa gorge devenir très sèche. »

- Veuillez m'excuser, balbutia-t-elle en quittant le tournage.

« Oh mon dieu ! Encore une minute supplémentaire sur le plateau et je lui aurais sauté dessus ! Kate, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu le veux depuis longtemps, c'est sûr ! Mais enfin, contrôle-toi ! Et puis c'est quoi tous ces frissons quand il murmure à ton oreille, ces montées d'adrénaline quand il pose le regard sur toi et ces pétillements quand il t'embrasse ?

Elle marchait sans savoir où elle allait réellement, complètement plongée dans ses pensées.

Elle devait se calmer coûte que coûte. Elle s'arrêta au bout d'un couloir, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et prit plusieurs inspirations.

Castle quitta le plateau peu après Beckett, prétextant aller s'enquérir de son état.

Il la retrouva finalement et comprit directement que le tournage de la page 105 l'avait tout autant affectée sauf que Kate Beckett tentait tout pour ne rien laisser paraître en public.

Se rapprochant discrètement derrière son dos, il la prit par la main et la fit pivoter. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec l'écrivain.

- Castle, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Beckett prise au dépourvue.

- C'était de la torture pure et simple ! répondit-il seulement en posant sa main sur sa joue avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Kate ne trouva rien à redire à cette réflexion. A cet instant, elle était à peine capable d'appréhender la réalité.

Castle la plaqua contre le mur du couloir et jouait lascivement avec ses lèvres.

Etonnée par la douceur du geste, Beckett ne put retenir un soupir de satisfaction.

Complètement addictée, elle voulait plus. En digne complémentaire, Castle sembla en mesure de lire dans son esprit et lui offrit un baiser plus passionné.

La chaleur montait, leurs joues s'enflammaient tandis que leurs langues luttaient pour la domination.

Premier gémissement !

« Regagné ! pensa l'écrivain. »

A cet instant, il ne pensait pas qu'il arrêterait bien rapidement de les compter, mais ne cesserait jamais de sentir son cœur chavirer à chacun d'eux.

Beckett laissa sa main glisser dans les cheveux de Castle et l'attira plus près.

A peine le temps de respirer et ils repartirent dans un balai furieux de mordillements et baisers fougueux.

* * *

- Je vous l'ai dit, vous ne faites pas passer assez de passion dans votre jeu. Il faut qu'on sente la CHALEUR entre Nikki et Rook, leur répéta encore le réalisateur alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans un nouveau couloir.

Soudain, Jack Simmons les arrêta net et les firent reculer derrière le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Shhh, l'interrompit Simmons en leur montrant du doigt Castle et Beckett en position plus que compromettante au bout du couloir.

- Ca c'est de la passion, de la chaleur ! Voilà ce que vous devez faire passer entre Nikki et Rook les enfants ! annonça le réalisateur en observant le couple.

- C'est sûr qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que les originaux pour nous faire une démonstration, souffla Jack Simmons impressionné.

- Ouch ! Bien je propose que nous retournions sur le plateau, enchaîna le réalisateur en voyant Beckett enrouler sa jambe gauche autour de la hanche de l'écrivain. Vous avez assez d'éléments !

- C'est certain, souffla Nathalie Rhodes, en étudiant l'attitude du couple.

- Nathalie ! l'interpella Jack en se retournant.

- Hm.

- On y va.

Elle se retourna et vit que John était déjà parti. Jack l'attendait patiemment.

* * *

- Embrasse-moi comme ça Jack et on tient notre scène et notre public ! annonça Nathalie Rhodes en claquant des doigts.

- Castle… Rick, stop, hmm, stop, murmura Beckett au son du claquement de doigts.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne pense pas que le lieu soit très approprié, souffla-t-elle en s'écartant de l'écrivain. Et puis, je…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, l'attrapa par la main et l'obligea à le suivre.

- Castle !

Il ouvrit la porte « salles des costumes » et l'attira à sa suite.

- Castle, nan mais qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ? demanda Beckett exaspérée en commençant finalement à réagir réellement.

La seconde d'après, elle ne sentait que les lèvres de l'écrivain sur les siennes. Castle repartait de plus belle, ne souhaitant surtout pas laisser Beckett analyser la situation. Il la porta de son mieux tout en continuant à l'embrasser sauvagement.

Après plusieurs minutes de traitement radical, il décida de relâcher un minimum la pression.

Il la fixa un instant, une lueur malicieuse dansant dans ses yeux. Il s'embrassa à nouveau l'obligeant à prendre appui sur l'étagère près d'elle.

Castle dévorait méticuleusement ses lèvres, la transportant dans une voluptueuse ivresse.

Mon dieu qu'il aimait poser ses lèvres sur sa peau !

La situation semblait irréelle toute droite sortie d'un de ses fantasmes, songea-t-il en mordillant le cou de Beckett.

Kate était au bord de l'implosion. Une chaleur passionnelle cascadait le long de son corps. Elle n'analysait plus rien à part le bruissement des lèvres de Castle et les autres sensations qui savaient lui procurer.

Les papillons explosèrent littéralement de toutes parts !

Sous le cataclysme, Beckett secoua un peu trop fortement l'étagère à chaussures mal fixée.

La planche de bois dégringola entraîna dans sa chute la multitude de chaussures et le reste de l'étagère.

Le bruit ramena momentanément Castle sur Terre. Il soutint Beckett de son mieux et la força à reculer derrière les imposants pendoirs à costumes.

Elle agrippa le dos de la chemise de Castle et posa son visage contre son torse, essayant de reprendre son souffle et de calmer les emballements de son cœur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ! s'exclama la costumière référent en entrant dans la pièce.

Castle et Beckett sursautèrent à la soudaine intrusion dans leur bulle passionnelle.

Beckett respire beaucoup trop fortement, pensa Castle.

- Shhh, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

- Michael ! s'écria la costumière.

Un jeune apprenti arriva en courant dans la pièce.

Castle en profita pour embrasser langoureusement Beckett, laissant ses doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux.

- Combien de fois t'ai-je répété de fixer ces étagères ! le réprimanda la directrice.

Castle n'écouta même pas la réponse timide de l'apprenti. Toute son attention était focalisée sur Beckett. Parsemant ses lèvres de petits baisers, il laissa sa main s'évanouir sous son tee-shirt.

Quand les doigts de Castle entrèrent en contact avec sa peau brûlante, Beckett ne put s'empêcher de soupirer sous son baiser.

- Vous n'avez pas entendu un bruit étrange ? risqua Michael.

- Si ! LE SON DU TRAVAIL QUI T'ATTEND ! répondit sévèrement la costumière avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

L'apprenti soupira, dépité, mais suivit sa patronne peu après.

- C'était moins une ! souffla Castle.

« On se cache comme des adolescents effrayés d'être découverts par leurs parents ! pensa Beckett choquée. »

Castle lui vola un nouveau baiser, la tirant de ses songes.

- Tu es vraiment craquante avec les lèvres et les joues si rouges ! murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Beckett ferma automatiquement les yeux, mais se força à reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions.

Castle choisit cependant de chuchoter à nouveau à son oreille :

- Je m'inquiète vraiment.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle confuse.

- Tu viens tout de même de démonter toutes les étagères à chaussures !

- Ferme-la Rick ! répliqua-t-elle en le frappant sur le torse.

- Outch ! Arrête de me frapper !

- C'est toi qui a commencé ! Je m'attendais à une réflexion intelligente et j'ai …

- C'était extrêmement intelligent ! s'offusqua-t-il. Je me demandais juste si je ne devrais pas souscrire à une assurance habitation supplémentaire… en prévision de la totale !

- Richard Castle, chuchota-t-elle énervée. Je te jure que la TOTALE comme tu dis n'arrivera jamais si tu continues sur ce terrain-là !

- Je t'aime aussi Kate ! répliqua-t-il sans réfléchir.

Il le regretta automatiquement en sentant Kate se raidir.

- On… ferait mieux d'y aller ! Le gars risque de revenir d'un instant à l'autre pour… réparer l'étagère.

- Je… Kate.

- Je sors en première, le coupa-t-elle.

Il se fustigea de son manque de tact total.

« Bravo Rick ! Comment faire peur à Kate Beckett en une et UNIQUE leçon ! Tu la connais bon sang ! Tu sais qu'elle va chercher à fuir maintenant ! »

Beckett se détacha gentiment de ses bras, lui offrit un sourire timide et sortit.

* * *

_Pour ceux qui s'arrêtent à la version T, je tiens à préciser que Rick et Kate ne couchent pas ensemble dans la salle des costumes...c'est seulement pour que vous n'interprétiez pas dans le mauvais sens. Ceux qui liront la version M y verront tout de suite plus clair!;)_

_Reviews?_


	14. Chapter 14

_**IM BACK! Avant d'entendre vos cris, désolée d'avoir été absente si longtemps mais je passais mes examens de fin d'année et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me laisser distraire par l'écriture et Castle (même si c'était très, très tentant)! Donc maintenant que je suis en vacances, je peux vous offrir un nouveau chapitre.**_

_**MErci pour toutes les reviews du chapitre T et M! J'espère poster la suite dans peu de temps.**_

_**En attendant, je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous dire à nouveau... BONNE LECTURE!**_

_**Résumé des chap précédents: Kate et Castle sont arrivés sur le tournage de Heat Wave et assiste au tournage de la page 105! S'en suit un Make Out (soft pour ceux qui n'ont lu que la version T et beaucoup plus pimenté pour ceux qui suivaient la version M) dans la salle des costumes. BEckett a notamment fait tomber toutes les étagères à chaussures au paroxysme du moment. La directrice des costumes s'en est aperçue, mais n'a pas surpris Castle et BEckett. Alors qu'ils s'étaient lancés dans une nouvelle conversation 'je t'aime-moi non plus' Castle a laissé échapper un 'je t'aime aussi' en direction de Beckett. Une telle déclaration a complètement surpris notre chère détective et elle s'est dépêchée de sortir de la salle, laissant Castle sur place, se maudissant pour son erreur.**_

**CHAPITRE 14**

Alors que Beckett effectuait une halte express dans les toilettes afin de fixer son maquillage et ses cheveux, Castle rêvait à de longues douches froides et à des bols de glaçons dans les WC pour hommes.

Satisfaite de son travail, Kate lissa les plis de son tee-shirt avant de sortir.

« Excusez-moi, souffla-t-elle en réintégrant sa place.

- Pas de problème, on était en pause… vous savez, histoire de revoir les jeux d'acteurs, lui révéla le réalisateur l'air de rien.

- Oui et justement, on a finalement trouvé comment faire passer véritablement cette passion entre Nikki et Rook, renchérit Jack Simmons, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Beckett fronça les sourcils à l'attitude de l'acteur mais ne répondit rien.

- Rien de tel qu'une démonstration concrète et on ne peut plus réaliste, ajouta Nathalie innocemment.

Pourquoi Beckett avait-elle l'étrange impression d'assister à une conversation lourde de sous-entendus ?

« N'importe quoi Kate, songea-t-elle. C'est juste une impression, ils étaient ici pendant que Castle… »

Elle fut tirée de ses songes par la voix de l'acteur.

- Tiens justement voilà la source de cette fameuse scène ! s'exclama-t-il en agitant la main.

- Castle, vous allez bien ? demanda Nathalie. Vous êtes tout pâle !

- Hm, non tout va bien merci. Alors où en êtes-vous ? enchaîna l'écrivain sans oser poser les yeux sur sa muse.

- Comme on le disait à Kate, on a enfin trouvé comment faire passer la passion entre Nikki et Rook, répondit le réalisateur.

- Ah, très bien ! Je suis ravi de le savoir, répliqua l'écrivain en évitant toujours de croiser le regard de Kate Beckett.

« Pourquoi m'évite-t-il ? Il doit regretter notre hmm, session dans la salle des costumes ! Ou alors, il est énervé de ne pas avoir pu profiter autant que moi de cette session ? Non, ça n'a pas l'air d'être ça ! Oh putain, Kate ! Comment as-tu pu oublier le « je t'aime aussi ». Castle… » Ses yeux cherchaient un contact, une connexion avec l'écrivain. Comme s'il avait entendu sa plainte silencieuse, Castle posa finalement les yeux sur elle. Son regard traduisait toute son anxiété, sa peur de l'avoir effrayée par sa déclaration involontaire et pourtant si naturelle. Il ne put retenir un petit soupir de soulagement quand elle lui offrit un léger sourire. Apparemment elle ne lui en voulait pas et avait certainement eu le temps de réfléchir.

« Pourvu qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas, songea l'écrivain. »

Il savait que le pire ennemi de Kate Beckett était sa propre conscience. Elle rationalisait toujours beaucoup trop les choses et s'autocensurait la plupart du temps. Elle avait peur peur de l'inconnu, peur du bonheur qu'elle pourrait effleurer peur qu'il ne l'aime que pour un temps peur de ne pas pouvoir s'en remettre si l'homme qu'elle aimait partait pour une autre.

« L'homme qu'elle aimait ! répéta-t-elle intérieurement. »

Depuis longtemps son cœur le savait. Mais sa conscience ne voulait toujours pas voir la réalité en face. Elle était trop effrayée d'être blessée… alors, en toute Kate Beckett qui se respecte, elle repoussa bien au loin cette certitude et se concentra sur la conversation.

- Vous venez à la soirée n'est-ce pas ? entendit-elle Nathalie demander à Castle.

Beckett ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, intérieurement jalouse.

- Quelle soirée ? demanda l'écrivain.

- Ce soir, nous réunissons toute l'équipe à l'hôtel. Il va sans dire que nous vous attendons, annonça le réalisateur.

- Je… Kate ? l'interrogea Castle.

- Bien sûr, ce sera avec plaisir, se hâta-t-elle d'acquiescer.

- C'est étrange, nota Nathalie Rhodes.

- Pardon ?

- Non, désolée je me parlais à moi-même une simple constatation ! Le fait que Castle vous appelle Kate au lieu de Beckett. Je ne me souviens pas qu'il ait employé votre prénom lors de mon passage au commissariat.

- Oh, je l'appelle Beckett au travail, mais ici, c'est un peu différent. Nous ne sommes pas réellement au travail, alors je jongle entre Kate et Beckett, se justifia Castle.

- Hm, hm, murmura l'actrice, sceptique.

- Allez les enfants, on y retourne ! annonça le réalisateur. On va profiter de cette douce fin de journée pour tourner une scène extérieure. On reprendra la scène de l'appartement plus tard.

- Jeffrey, l'interrompit Monica Sinclair, la directrice des costumes, en déboulant dans la pièce.

- Monica ?

- Nous avons un petit problème en salle des costumes.

Beckett piqua un fard et Castle manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

- Comment ça ? demanda le réalisateur.

- Toutes les étagères à chaussures se sont effondrées. Michael est en train de les réparer mais avant de tout remettre en ordre, les acteurs doivent garder les même chaussures, éclaircit la directrice.

- Les costumes sont disponibles ?

- Bien sûr.

- C'est bon alors ! On va tourner la scène 32. Check ta liste et fournis les vêtements nécessaires à Nathalie et Jack s'il te plaît. On commence dans dix minutes.

Les acteurs se dépêchèrent de suivre Monica.

- Vous restez ? demanda le réalisateur en se tournant vers Castle et Beckett.

- C'est gentil Jeffrey, mais on a quelques achats à faire avant la soirée. Je suppose qu'une tenue de circonstance s'impose, répondit l'écrivain.

- Bien sûr. Je tuerai pour voir la vraie Nikki dans une robe de soirée, répliqua Jeffrey en lui offrant un clin d'œil.

Beckett lui sourit timidement et le regarda partir.

Elle conserva les yeux dans le vague un long moment. Castle plaça un café devant son nez, la tirant de sa transe passagère.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

- Je t'en prie, répondit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Après le niveau supérieur qu'ils venaient de franchir dans leur relation, Beckett pensait qu'un certain malaise allait s'installer entre eux. Mais étrangement, elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement gênée.

- Magasins ?

- Pardon ? répondit-elle.

- On va faire les magasins juste après le café ! J'ai hâte d'assister aux essayages, éclaircit-il un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Dans tes rêves Rick ! Je ne te laisserai jamais entrer dans la cabine avec moi ! répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je note le changement…

- Quel changement ?

- Alors que d'habitude, tu me gratifies toujours d'un « Dans tes rêves Castle », tu viens de m'appeler Rick !

Beckett haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

- Ca m'étonnerait ! Je ne t'appelle jamais Rick.

- Sauf quand tu gémis, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

- Castle !

- Et ça y est ! Un tout petit tease et on revient à « Castle », nota-t-il boudeur.

- Ne fais pas cette tête Riiiick, répliqua-t-elle en appuyant sensuellement sur le prénom.

- Kate s'il te plaît, ne le prononce pas comme ça ! Les images sont trop vivaces, la supplia Castle.

- Et bien Castle, tu n'es pas capable de supporter un simple murmure, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

- Si, mais pas quand tu prononces mon prénom si sensuellement.

- Oh alors je pourrai ajouter cette option à ma liste de tortures à mettre en pratique quand tu m'épuises, continua-t-elle à susurrer.

- Si tu savais à quel point je risque de t'épuiser, répliqua-t-il en appuyant particulièrement sur le sous-entendu. Tu pourras utiliser TOUS les instruments de tortures que tu veux pour me punir. Je dois encore avoir le numéro de Miss Venin quelque part ou à moins que tu préfères utiliser tes propres menottes… hum, sexy !

- Oh tu n'as aucune idée des tortures très personnelles que j'ai à ma disposition Rick, souffla-t-elle.

- C… comme quoi ? balbutia-t-il.

- Tu es tellement facile à avoir Castle, c'est dingue ! lâcha-t-elle en riant, avant de reprendre sa place initiale.

- Kate, c'est cruel !

- Pauvre petit !

- Tu sais ce qu'il va te faire le 'pauvre petit' ?

- Arrête, je tremble déjà !

- Vous tremblerez Détective Beckett, vous tremblerez d'épuisement dans très, très peu de temps, souffla-t-il.

Kate en eut la chair de poule le sous-entendu si délicieux entraîna la formation d'instants très imagés et elle rougit.

- Vous semblez tendue Mademoiselle Beckett ? lâcha Castle innocemment.

- Je…

- Et vous rougissez, nota-t-il.

- Castle, l'arrêta-t-elle d'un ton blasé.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'ajouter autre chose, Castle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et commença doucement à la masser. Elle se mordit fortement la joue pour ne pas laisser échapper un soupir d'aise. Elle ferma les yeux afin de profiter un bref instant de sa séance impromptue de massage.

- Tu as vraiment des nœuds, nota l'écrivain.

- C'est de t'avoir sur le dos, ça me stresse, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

- Attends de m'avoir sur le ventre, c'est beaucoup plus intéressant, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille taquin en appuyant un peu plus fort sur son épaule.

- Hmmm, gémit-elle en sentant un des nœuds se dissoudre.

- Et bien Mademoiselle Beckett, on semble apprécier les bons soins de ce cher Castle, intervint Jack Simmons.

Beckett ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec les deux acteurs. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter directement aux joues. Par réflexe, elle frappa la main de Castle, toujours posée sur ses épaules.

- C'est vrai qu'un massage de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal, renchérit Nathalie. Moi-même après une journée entière sur le tournage de _Heat Wave_, j'aime m'offrir une séance de massage à l'hôtel. On devrait y aller une fois toutes les deux Kate !

- Oui… bien sûr, répondit Beckett.

Elle vit Castle et Jack se diriger en direction de la porte des studios, tout deux absorbés dans une conversation animée.

- Vous avez moins mal ? demanda Nathalie.

- Oh… oui, merci.

- Castle semble posséder un certain magnétisme, avoua l'actrice.

- Probablement, souffla Beckett en fronçant des sourcils.

- En plus d'être charmant, riche et célèbre, cet homme a des doigts d'OR !

Beckett recracha littéralement son café.

- Pardon, qu… quoi ? s'étouffa-t-elle.

- Et bien oui, il écrit pour vivre et sait même utiliser ses doigts pour autre chose, éclaircit Nathalie sur un ton faussement innocent.

- C… comme quoi ? demanda Beckett inquiète.

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne parlais que du massage ! Pour le reste, je ne suis pas allée vérifier, même si j'ai mes intuitions sur sa compétence dans le domaine… n'est-ce pas ? répondit l'actrice, en souriant malicieusement.

- _I… I need to go… overthere_, balbutia Kate en pointant la porte des studios.

- Moi aussi de toute façon, c'est l'heure du tournage. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être en retard ou Jeffrey aura ma tête.

Elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers la sortie.

- A ce soir Détective Beckett ! Bonne séance d'essayage ! lui souhaita Nathalie en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- … merci. Bon tournage.

- C'est dommage que vous ne restiez pas pour le tournage. Mais heureusement, vous pourrez assister au tournage de la page… 105 complète dans quelques jours. Bien sûr, le voir jouer ne doit pas être la même chose que de l'avoir en direct, lâcha Nathalie en souriant. »

Beckett piqua à nouveau un fard. Si les multitudes de sous-entendus continuaient, elle allait finir au fond de la piscine, à tenter de calmer sa chaleur corporelle !

Elle lui offrit juste un petit signe de la main et partit en quête de Castle.

* * *

_Bien... alors, qu'en avez vous pensé? VOUS SAVEZ A QUEL POINT JAIME LES REVIEWS!_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Je sais, ça fait super longtemps que je n'avais pas posté pour Fact meets fiction dû au rattrapage de retard dans Poisoning Tango (2 nvx chapitres) et d'une nouvelle fic nommée SHORT SKIRT AND LACY BRA pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas lue. Bref, c'est dur de jongler entre toutes les fics + les occupations de la vie quotidienne à côté.**_

_**Merci pour toutes les reviews, vous m'aidez à me motiver quand j'ai juste envie de bazarder toute la fic!;)**_

_**BONNE LECTURE**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15**

« Castle, non !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que TU entres avec MOI chez Victoria Secret, répliqua Beckett sèchement.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais été en contact avec de la lingerie fine ! s'offusqua-t-il.

- C'est ça, rappelle-moi toutes tes conquêtes, c'est bien le moment ! répliqua-t-elle ironique.

- Les journaux ont grossi le nombre, je te le jure et puis tu sais pertinemment que je n'en ai plus rien à faire des aventures d'un soir.

- Mais bien sûr…

- Katherine Beckett, l'interrompit-il très sérieux. Depuis que j'ai quitté Gina, avec combien de femmes m'as-tu vu ?

- …

- Ton absence de réponse le confirme : Z-E-R-O !

- Peut-être que tu ne me l'as tout simplement pas dit, répondit-elle de mauvaise foi.

- Ce que tu peux être bornée des fois !

- Castle, ne pousse pas.

- Mais allez Kate, je te promets de ne pas faire 'trop' de commentaires.

- On ne va pas chez Victoria Secret accompagnée… à part de sa meilleure amie.

- Je peux jouer ta meilleure amie si tu veux !

- _Riiiight_ ! lâcha-t-elle en riant. D'une part, tu ne ressembles en aucun cas à Lanie et d'autre part, tu n'es certainement pas une femme. Je suis déjà assez sympa de te laisser venir avec moi dans les autres magasins…

- S'il te plaiiiiiiiit, supplia-t-il en lui offrant ses plus beaux yeux d'enfant.

Difficile de résister difficile de résister…

- Non Castle !

Résisté !

- Kate, t'es vraiment pas drôle !

- Tu vas t'en remettre Castle, j'en suis sûre, répondit-elle en descendant de la Ferrari. Tiens, il y a un glacier de l'autre côté de la rue, choisis tes parfums préférés et attends moi gentiment, d'accord ?

- Je n'ai plus 9 ans Kate !

- Non mais tu te conduis comme tel chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heure de…

- J'ai saisi, la coupa-t-il bougon. Je vais faire un tour dans les autres boutiques et on se retrouve ici dans trente minutes ça te va ?

- C'est parfait. Allez Rick, souris, lui ordonna-t-elle en plaçant gentiment sa main sur sa joue.

Au simple contact, Castle ne put s'empêcher d'obtempérer il lui sourit.

- Je choisis plutôt des sous-vêtements tigrés ou noir panthère ? souffla-t-elle sensuellement à son oreille.

Castle la fixa, sans pouvoir parler, totalement anéanti par les simples suggestions. Elle rit à son attitude avant de pousser la porte du magasin, le laissant sur place.

« _Damn woman_ ! songea Castle. Elle aura ma mort c'est certain. »

* * *

- Puis-je vous aider Madame ? demanda la vendeuse à Beckett.

- A vrai dire, je cherche un maillot de bain et un ensemble.

- Quelle matière ?

- Plutôt coton et dentelle pour l'ensemble.

- Bien sûr. Quelle couleur désirez-vous ?

- Euh…

« Quelle est la couleur préférée de Rick ? songea-t-elle avant de s'arrêter net. Kate, ouah, mais à quoi tu penses ? D'abord arrête de l'appeler Rick; c'est Castle ! Ensuite, pourquoi penses-tu tout de suite à Ri…, Castle quand on te parle de sous-vêtements ! »

« Girl, après le make-out super hot que tu viens de partager avec Writer boy, c'est normal que tu penses à la couleur de sous-vêtements qu'il aimerait te voir porter, résonna la voix de Lanie dans sa tête. »

Les réminiscences de cet instant passionné dans la salle des costumes lui revinrent en mémoire et elle rougit furieusement.

- Madame ? l'interpella gentiment la vendeuse.

- Je… j'aimerais voir vos modèles dans les couleurs rouge et bleu s'il vous plaît, décida finalement Beckett.

- Suivez-moi.

Dix minutes plus tard, Kate Beckett croulait sous les différents modèles de sous-vêtements et de maillot bain. La vendeuse l'installa dans l'une des cabines du magasin et la laissa à ses essayages.

Juste après avoir passé un premier maillot de bain vert émeraude, son téléphone sonna : un message de Castle.

« **Alors noir panthère ou tigré ? ^^'**

- _N'aimerais-tu pas savoir !_

- **S'il te plaît !**

- _Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je porte à l'instant précis ?_

- **Oui, double et même triple oui !XD**

- _RIEN du tout !:)_

Kate Beckett appuya sur le bouton 'envoi' en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Imaginant la réaction de Castle et compte tenu de sa véritable nudité, elle sentit une vague de chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps.

- Tout va bien Madame ? demanda à cet instant la vendeuse.

- Très bien, merci, répondit rapidement Beckett, tirée de ses fantasmes.

**- ….. ! Tu… tu veux dire que la totalité du globe terrestre est exposée ? oO**

**- **_Les continents américain et européen te passent le bonjour en ce moment !:)_

**- …. ! #dead :o**

_- Oups la banquise est découverte !^^'_

**- Kate, si tu continues à m'allumer autant par sms, je te jure que j'entre tout ce suite et que je risque fort de te faire grimper au rideau de ta cabine !**

_- T'auras du mal !_

**- Mets-tu en doute mes performances ?**

_- Pas du tout Ricky ! C'est juste que la cabine est fermée par une porte en bois et non un rideau !_

**- Tu ne verras plus la différence une fois que je laisserai mes doigts courir sur le globe terrestre.**

Cette conversation remplie de sous-entendus sexuels commençait vraiment à liquéfier Kate Beckett. Elle se hâta d'enfiler un nouveau maillot de bain avant de répondre.

_- Qui te dit que tu pourras laisser tes doigts parcourir la Terre ?_

**- J'en suis certain. Je l'ai déjà fait et c'était… extraordinaire.**

_- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si tu pouvais voir la banquise en plein jour alors !XD_

**- … ! Katherine Beckett !**

_- Aurais-je choqué le grand Rick ?_

**- J'apprécie le terme de 'grand Rick' ! Tu ne m'as pas choqué, plutôt surpris… encore et toujours.**

_- Si tu savais ce que je te réserve encore comme surprises…_

**- Je vais défaillir dans quelques secondes c'est certain… HELP !**

- _Lmao, je ne suis pas du tout en tenue pour venir te réanimer !;)_

- **Tu veux m'achever ou quoi ? :o**

_- Moi, jamais !^^ #innocent_

**- Je peux venir ?**

_- La réponse est… pas de réponse évidemment ! Allez laisse-moi essayer ce petit ensemble à dentelle jaune citron !_

**- Kaaaaaaaaaatee !**

_- Souffre en silence !_

**- Tortionnaire !**

_- Tu n'as aucune idée de tous les secrets que Lady Irina de Donjon Alley m'a confié !_

**- ….. ! #findemonrythmecardiaque.**

_- Lmao ! A tout à l'heure Castle._

**- Kate ?**

_- A tout à l'heure ! »_

Reposant son portable sur la tablette, Beckett continua sa séance d'essayage.

* * *

Richard Castle avait dorénavant un problème de taille. Absolument aucune chance qu'il reste dans la rue maintenant. Il retira sa veste légère, la posa à cheval sur son bras et la plaça devant lui afin de cacher sa soudaine et problématique réaction. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir davantage, il poussa la porte du magasin et entra chez Victoria Secret. Il se justifia du mieux possible Katherine Beckett avait poussé vraiment trop loin la provocation. Il ne pouvait plus rester sagement à l'attendre dehors, il devait tenter par tous les moyens d'avoir un bref aperçu de cette séance d'essayage. Cette certitude impliquait cependant de pouvoir détourner l'attention de la vendeuse ou alors de la charmer. Sur cette idée, Richard Castle s'avança vers la jeune femme, son plus beau sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

* * *

_Je sais je sais, Kate is such a tease!XD_

_Reviews please!_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Je n'ai vraiment pas été longue pour écrire la suite cette fois! bien sûr ce petit chapitre T ne vaut pas le chapitre M selon moi... si vous vous arrêtez à celui-là, vous louperez tout le makeout, mais après c'est comme vous voulez, je ne juge pas!;)**_

_**bonne lecture**_

_**all mistakes are mine!**_

_**ps: je ne connais bien sûr pas les mensurations de Stana Katic, j'ai juste deviné approximativement.**_

_**Plus j'emprunte les paroles qu'échangent castle et beckett dans la saison 1 lors de cette enquête sur la femme congelée!;)**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16**

« Puis-je vous aider Monsieur ? demanda la vendeuse en s'approchant de Castle.

- J'ai besoin de vous pour une petite mission secrète. Je recherche un ensemble pour ma femme.

- Bien sûr ! Quel genre d'ensemble souhaitez-vous ?

- Plutôt sexy et rouge, répondit-il en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

- Je vois tout à fait, répondit la vendeuse en souriant également.

- Je peux vous montrer plusieurs modèles. Nous avons celui-ci ou encore celui-là, présenta la vendeuse en pointant plusieurs pièces du doigt.

L'écrivain laissa son regard se perdre sur les présentoirs. Imaginer Kate Beckett dans chacune de ces tenues emporta l'écrivain dans l'une de ses nombreuses contrées fantasmatiques.

- C'est définitivement celui-ci que je veux, l'arrêta net Castle en regardant un ensemble rouge à dentelles.

Après cette session dans la salle des costumes, l'écrivain ne pouvait qu'espérer défaire avec les dents, les petits nœuds qui retenaient les deux côtés de la culotte. Quant au soutien-gorge, il se voyait déjà embrasser le petit nœud de tissu juste au centre.

- Monsieur ? l'appela la vendeuse.

- Hm.

- J'aurais besoin de connaître la taille de votre femme pour vous fournir le bon modèle.

- Oh oui bien sûr, répondit-il. Un 38 pour le bas et un 85 C pour le haut.

Après trois ans d'observation intensive, Richard Castle avait bien sûr réussi à déterminer avec exactitude les mensurations parfaites de Kate Beckett.

La vendeuse chercha parmi les quelques modèles présents dans le magasin.

- Veuillez m'excuser un instant. Les tailles que vous souhaitez ne sont plus en rayon. Je vais voir dans la réserve si elles sont disponibles dans ce modèle, le prévint la vendeuse avant de se diriger au fond du magasin.

Dès qu'elle eut franchi la porte réservée au personnel, Castle tourna la tête vers la caisse.

« Parfait ! pensa-t-il en voyant la deuxième vendeuse penchée au-dessus d'un cahier. »

Sans être vu, il choisit un maillot de bain couleur chaire et se précipita jusqu'aux cabines.

En quelques secondes, il repéra la cabine de Beckett. Sans un bruit, il laissa glisser le maillot de bain par-dessus la porte.

- Oh merci, mais je vous assure que ça va, j'ai vraiment tout ce qu'il faut, lui parvint la voix de Beckett.

Kate ajusta le haut de son ensemble en dentelle bleue marine avant de se retourner vers la glace. Elle pouvait voir derrière elle, une main agiter le maillot de bain.

« Bon sang, mais elle est vraiment lourde cette vendeuse ! songea-t-elle énervée. »

Sans réfléchir, elle saisit le maillot de bain dans ses mains avant d'ouvrir d'un seul coup la porte et de se retrouver nez à nez avec Castle.

Il lui fallut une poignée de secondes pour analyser la situation et surtout la tenue légère qu'elle portait. Elle referma violemment la porte au nez d'un écrivain plus que choqué.

Castle n'en revenait toujours pas de la chance inespérée qu'il avait eu : voir pendant quelques secondes Katherine Beckett en sous-vêtements. Sans compter que la couleur bleu marine était l'une de ses favorites et que l'ensemble en dentelle rendait Kate encore plus sexy.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Beckett sentait son cœur s'emballer. Savoir qu'elle s'était tenue en sous-vêtements en face de l'écrivain ne fit qu'augmenter ses rougissements et ses palpitations ; un air d'adolescence et de premiers béguins. Elle put entendre le soudain « whoa » de Rick et elle sourit. Elle sentait encore les yeux noircis de l'écrivain posés sur elle. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur se diffusa en elle et sentant ses jambes flageoler, elle s'assit quelques instants. Comment d'un simple regard, Castle pouvait-il la liquéfier totalement ? Elle résista au désir maintenant intense, d'ouvrir la porte et de l'attirer dans la cabine avec elle. Le souvenir de ses lèvres sur sa peau brûlante et de ses mains caressant son corps ne fit qu'augmenter son addiction. En quelques jours, elle avait perdu toute la retenue qu'elle avait réussi à maintenir pendant trois ans. Elle se releva finalement, ramassa la pièce de tissu au sol et décida de l'essayer. Se regardant dans le miroir, elle trouva tout à fait à son goût le maillot de bain choisi par Castle. Comment pouvait-il la connaître aussi bien ? se demanda-t-elle.

- Monsieur ? entendit-elle. Voici le modèle que vous m'avez demandé. Puis-je vous conseiller autre chose ? demanda la vendeuse.

- Non, ça ira. En vérité j'attends que ma femme essaye son maillot de bain, répondit Castle le plus sérieusement possible.

Manquant de tomber à cette annonce, Beckett se tapa le petit doigt de pied contre la chaise.

-Aïe ! Bordel ! jura-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres sous la soudaine vague de douleur.

- Madame, vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta la vendeuse.

- Kate, tu n'as rien ? demanda en même temps l'écrivain.

- N… non, répondit-elle.

- Tu veux que je vienne voir ? risqua Castle taquin.

- Rick, si tu poses un pied dans cette cabine, je te jure…

- Ok, j'ai saisi, l'interrompit-il en souriant.

- Oh, je ne savais que Madame et vous étiez mariés, répliqua la vendeuse en hochant doucement la tête.

- Depuis peu !

Il savait pertinemment que Beckett pouvait entendre, mais le goût du risque et du jeu l'emporta sur le bon sens.

- Oh je vois pourquoi vous avez opté pour cette tenue sexy, souffla la vendeuse à l'oreille de l'écrivain.

Il lui offrit un sourire complice avant de lui assurer qu'il n'avait besoin de rien.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Beckett fulminait.

« _Oh gosh_, vient-il juste de prétendre être mon mari ? songea-t-elle paniquée. » Le souvenir de la déclaration involontaire de l'écrivain quelques heures plus tôt et ce regard rempli d'émerveillement qu'il lui offrait à chaque fois, lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Je ne suis pas prête pour ça ! Ca va trop vite, beaucoup trop vite ! ».

- Beckett ? risqua Castle. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, mais c'était la seule solution pour que la vendeuse me laisse près de ta cabine.

- _We are not married !_

_- Relax, it's just pretend !_

_- Ok, if we are married, I want to divorce !_

- J'ai vraiment une impression de déjà-vu ! répondit Castle. Et puis, je suis à l'extérieur de la cabine alors relax !

- Je ne pense pas t'avoir invité ! J'ai été très claire tout à l'heure quand je t'ai demandé de m'attendre dehors ! répliqua-t-elle durement.

- Mais c'est de ta faute aussi ! Tu m'as trop allumé par texto !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le ton offusqué de l'écrivain.

« Girl, il n'a pas tort ! Tu l'as chauffé, tu assumes ! Et ne nie pas vouloir t'envoyer en l'air avec _Writer Boy_ depuis le premier jour ! résonna la voix de Lanie dans la tête de Beckett. »

Kate secoua la tête pour chasser la voix importune.

- C'est bon Castle, tu es pardonné, annonça-t-elle en boutonnant son pantalon.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- Ca veut dire que j'ai le droit de jeter un coup d'œil…

- Là tu pousses !

- D'accord.

« Poussait-il vraiment ? se demanda Kate. » Elle jonglait entre la peur de ses sentiments et le gouffre abyssal de son désir pour l'écrivain. Maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus sur le terrain familier du jeu et des sous-entendus, Beckett décida d'oublier momentanément ses craintes et se lança sans plus réfléchir dans leur registre favori.

- Castle ?

- Oui.

- Où est la vendeuse ? souffla-t-elle derrière la porte.

L'écrivain arqua un sourcil avant de laisser son regard scanner la totalité du magasin.

- L'une est toujours penchée au-dessus de la caisse et l'autre conseille une cliente, pourquoi ? Si tu as besoin d'autre chose, je me ferrais un plaisir d'aller te le…

Beckett ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte, l'attrapa par la chemise et l'attira dans la cabine.

- Kate, murmura Castle en laissant ses yeux se perdre sur la poitrine de sa partenaire.

- Chut, ordonna-t-elle à voix basse.

L'adrénaline ne fit qu'augmenter son désir et elle plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de l'écrivain. Elle joua lascivement avec l'un des boutons de chemise de Castle avant d'approfondir leur baiser.

Rick était incapable de résister à l'envie de la toucher. Elle ne l'avait pas invité à entrer, mais l'avait carrément tiré de force à l'intérieur de la cabine.

« Si c'est sa façon de m'engueuler pour ce petit mensonge, je devrais prétendre être son mari plus souvent, songea-t-il en laissant ses doigts caresser le dos nu de la détective. »

Beckett gémit au contact et l'attira plus près d'elle jusqu'à sentir le torse de l'écrivain coller à sa poitrine. Alors que Castle tentait de prendre l'avantage sur leur baiser, Kate le poussa sur la chaise et l'obligea à s'asseoir. Sans briser leur énième baiser, elle s'installa à califourchon sur ses jambes. Rick jouait d'une main avec les fermoirs du soutien-gorge marron foncé de Beckett. Il plaça l'autre sur la hanche gauche de la détective, l'attirant près de lui.

Le carillon de la porte indiquait l'entrée d'une nouvelle cliente et la fin du make-out pour Castle et Beckett. Tirés de leur moment par le bruit soudain, ils échangèrent de légers baisers. Rougissante, Kate rattacha rapidement son soutien-gorge avant de remettre son tee-shirt. Elle évita tout contact visuel avec l'écrivain et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, se recoiffant rapidement. Castle ramassa sa veste et l'ensemble en dentelles rouge qu'il voulait offrir à Beckett. Il la regarda regrouper les vêtements un sourire aux lèvres.

Lui saisissant le poignet, il l'attira vers lui avant d'embrasser longuement le grain de beauté sur sa joue. Beckett ferma les yeux quand les lèvres de Castle entrèrent en contact avec sa peau et elle laissa ses doigts glisser dans les cheveux de l'écrivain.

« Mon dieu ! Il me rend totalement folle, songea-t-elle. »

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur le bout de son nez en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Elle fondit littéralement sous son regard et aperçut plusieurs couple de papillons battre des ailes autour d'elle.

Castle passa la tête par la porte, vérifia qu'aucune des vendeuses ne regardait dans leur direction et sortit l'air de rien. Seule les plissures sur le devant de sa chemise pouvait indiquer que Kate Beckett avait refermé ses longs doigts sur le tissu.

Arrivant près de la caisse, il attendit patiemment que la vendeuse ait terminé d'encaisser la cliente précédente avant de poser l'ensemble sur le comptoir.

- Votre femme a-t-elle fait son choix ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Oui, oui, elle ne va pas tarder.

- Voulez-vous un paquet cadeau ?

- Non ça ira, donnez-moi juste un sac, répondit Castle en lançant des regards discrets en direction des cabines.

- Je vous remercie Monsieur, passez une bonne journée ! lui souhaita la vendeuse en lui tendant son sac.

- Ma femme est très indépendante et elle refusera certainement que je paie pour ses achats, annonça Castle en sortant plusieurs billets de cent dollars de son portefeuille. Prétextez débiter sa carte bancaire, mais n'en faites rien. Pour votre coopération, gardez la monnaie sur le total !

- Merci Monsieur.

- J'y vais ou elle va se douter de quelque chose. Au revoir et merci.

- Au revoir Monsieur !

Castle se hâta de sortir et rangea le sac dans la Ferrari avant que Beckett ne s'en aperçoive.

Dix minutes plus tard, Kate sortait à son tour.

- Bien, hum, il ne nous reste plus que la tenue de soirée à trouver ! annonça-t-elle.

- Je me suis déjà occupé de tout pendant ta séance d'essayage.

- Tu veux dire avant que tu ne me rejoignes !

- La livraison est prévue à l'hôtel, aux environs de 19h00.

- 18h45 ! s'exclama Beckett en regardant sa montre. C'est de ta faute si on arrive en retard à la réception.

- Hé tu es injuste, c'est toi qui m'a traîné dans la cabine !

- C'est toi qui m'a rejoint !

- Avoue qu'un make-out dans une cabine de Victoria Secret était nouveau pour toi.

- Parce que pour toi non ?

- Si ! J'étais totalement v-i-e-r-g-e de ce genre de lieu, souffla-t-il à son oreille la faisant frissonner.

- Si tu continues, tu n'auras plus rien !

- Quoi ? Je n'aurai plus le droit à une visite ? s'étouffa-t-il.

- Seulement si tu es sage pendant tout le repas.

- Ca va être difficile, mais pari tenu, répondit-il.

- Bien ! répliqua-t-elle en démarrant.

- Heureusement qu'on était dans ce magasin pour notre petit make-out, lâcha Castle au bout d'un moment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Victoria sait garder un Secret !

Beckett leva les yeux au ciel, blasée par le jeu de mots. Elle frappa légèrement le bras de l'écrivain.

- Tu n'es jamais fatigué ! nota-t-elle à l'attitude enfantine de Castle.

- Oh non ! Je peux te le prouver ce soir ! répondit-il les yeux pétillant de malice.

- J'ai foncé droit dans celle-là, n'est-ce pas ! répliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête.

- Parfaitement Mademoiselle Katic !

- C'est Beckett, Castle ! Ne recommence pas avec ces fausses identités !

- Bien Madame, obéit-il. »

Elle leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel et il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de tourner la tête vers la vitre et de profiter de la descente du soleil sur Los Angeles.

Surprise par ce geste tendre et si spontané, Beckett posa ses grands yeux verts sur l'écrivain en souriant.

* * *

_Je vous avoue que j'attends un peu plus de reviews que pour le chapitre précédent... s'il vous plaît!je vois plein de gens qui mettent cette histoire en alert sans reviewer, ça vous prend quoi...deux minutes au plus et si vous appréciez mon travail( ou pas dailleurs) j'aimerais le savoir!merci_

_le chapitre M arrive bientôt dans l'habituel Fact Meets Fiction: version M_

_a la prochaine!_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà! Je sais, je sais, je n'ai rien posté depuis un mois, mais pour ma défense, j'étais partie en roadtrip au Canada et je n'ai donc ni eu le temps d'écrire, ni accès à internet! Bref, j'étais quant même en mal de Caskett alors voici un nouveau chapitre!**_

_**Je vous rappelle un peu où je vous avais laissés la dernière fois. Kate fait des achats à Victoria Secret... Castle finit par la rejoindre... sans suit un make out plutôt hot dans la cabine avant leur retour à l'hôtel.**_

_**D'ailleurs, en parlant de Victoria Secret... Quand j'étais à Toronto, je suis tombée devant un super grand magasin Victoria Secret; je l'avoue, c'était le premier dans lequel j'entrais parce qu'en France, je n'en ai jamais croisé. Bref, je vous raconte pas dans quel état d'hystérie j'étais en imaginant Castle et Beckett dans ce magasin (surtout après le chapitre hot que j'avais écrit)! Ma curiosité me poussant à explorer chaque endroit pour savoir si mon imagination avait rendu justice au magasin, me voilà en train d'essayer des ensembles dans l'une des cabines de VS! Et bien je vous le dis; les cabines sont trop bien; rose pastel, une grande glace et une porte en bois (comme je l'avais imaginé dans ma fic) le seul truc où j'avais faux, c'est que tu as un pouf et non une petite chaise pour poser tes fringues!enfin la cabine est bien assez grande pour une session make out caskett et vu qu'elle est totalement fermée (super cette porte, ça change de nos rideaux en France) je pense que Castle et BEckett n'avaient rien à craindre!;) Fin de l'anecdote Victoria Secret (pour plus de détails sur le magasin, demandez en MP XD)**_

_**Voilà j'arrête mon blabla. Bonne lecture**_

_**Disclaimer: as usual, Castle's not mine. Mistakes... yes!**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17**

« Kate !

- Quoi ? répondit-elle depuis la salle de bains.

- On va finir par être en retard.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai monopolisé la salle de bains pendant plus d'une heure !

- Je t'ai proposé de te joindre à moi, mais tu as décliné, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac en souriant.

- Richard Castle ! Encore une réplique de ta part et tu iras seul à la soirée !

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Satisfaite, elle ajusta son nouvel ensemble Victoria Secret bleu marine, avant d'enfiler la robe mousseline de couleur similaire. Elle laissa ses boucles retomber sur ses épaules et vérifia son maquillage. Elle rougit légèrement en observant son reflet dans le miroir.

« Katherine Beckett ! Arrête de rêver ! Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous juste un dîner professionnel avec Castle ! s'admonesta-t-elle. »

Elle se demandait vraiment ce qui lui arrivait ces jours-ci. Elle lui avait résisté pendant trois longues et difficiles années. Mais maintenant qu'il avait réellement fait courir ses lèvres sur sa peau, elle ne pouvait se passer de son touché.

- Kate…

Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa l'écrivain se ridiculiser complètement. En panne d'imagination, en manque de vocabulaire, Richard Castle la fixait, émerveillé.

- Je présume que je suis présentable, souffla Beckett en essayant tant bien que mal de maîtriser les envolés de papillons dans son estomac.

Le regard insistant de Castle ne cessa pourtant pas et elle rougit furieusement.

- Je croyais qu'on était déjà en retard Mr l'Ecrivain ! A moins que tu n'ais une machine à remonter le temps, je suggère que tu arrêtes tout de suite de gober les mouches, le taquina Beckett en chaussant ses hauts talons avant de lui taper légèrement sur l'épaule.

Castle secoua la tête, sortant de sa transe.

- Qu… quoi ?

- La sortie ! C'est par là Castle, lui indiqua Kate en pointant la porte du doigt, un sourire aux lèvres.

- O… oui, oui.

Seule une femme et une seule pouvait le rendre totalement à court de paroles.

- Hm, Mlle Beckett, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine, se reprit-il en lui offrant son bras.

Elle lui sourit avant d'accepter gracieusement l'invitation. Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs.

- Je suppose que toute l'équipe de tournage sera là ce soir, lâcha Beckett en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

- Je le pense oui.

- Hm, hm, murmura-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, mentit-elle.

- Je t'ai observée pendant trois ans Beckett et je reconnais ton expression quand quelque chose te tracasse et quand tu mens.

- Je ne…

- Pas la peine de paniquer, l'interrompit-il. Si Nathalie me propose de la suivre dans sa chambre, n'ais crainte ! Je n'ai pas couché avec elle il y a plusieurs mois alors que j'en avais l'opportunité, ce n'est certainement pas pour le faire maintenant que je suis attaché par la hanche avec la plus merveilleuse femme du pays.

Beckett haussa un sourcil et lui offrit un air dubitatif.

- Ca sonne plus répliques _Arlequin_ que je ne l'avais formulé dans mon esprit, annonça l'écrivain en riant.

- Sans aucun doute ! Heureusement que tu écris des livres policiers parce que franchement dans le livre à l'eau de rose…

- _Arlequin_ ou pas, je le pense, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille en la retenant par la taille alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir. Tu es extraordinaire ce soir.

Les papillons diaprés s'éparpillèrent dans l'étroite cabine, reflétant leurs couleurs dans les yeux émeraudes de la jeune femme.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'écrivain, s'abandonnant au contact plus que nécessaire.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus ce soir, murmura-t-elle avant de saisir son lobe entre ses dents.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'effectuer un seul mouvement, les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrir et Beckett s'écarta, maintenant une distance respectable entre eux deux.

L'absence de contact lui déplaisait, mais il ne voulait pas forcer les évènements. Il savait que Beckett pouvait fuir à chaque instant si elle se sentait en danger. Depuis trois ans, il déconstruisait méticuleusement les murs qu'elle ne cessait de reconstruire autour de son cœur. Maintenant que la brèche était assez importante pour qu'il s'y faufile, Castle employait toute son énergie à ne pas laisser Beckett se refermer.

Déconstruire encore et encore les murs en béton, scellés par la douleur, par le malheur et par les larmes; tel avait été le challenge de Richard Castle depuis que Kate Beckett lui avait confié l'histoire de son lourd passé familial.

Il voulait lui offrir des étendues de verdures, des parterres de coquillages et de sable blanc, des ciels étoilés, des courses familiales à travers les blés. Il voulait échanger l'infini contre la prison qui retenait son cœur. Il voulait lui donner tout son amour, du bonheur, une famille, une vie, de la joie et des rêves. Il voulait…

- Castle ! Castle ! Allô la Lune, ici la Terre ! l'interpella Beckett en claquant des doigts au milieu du couloir. Tu viens ?

- Hm, oui !

- A ce train là, on arrivera pour le dessert !

- On sera plus vite remonté dans la chambre alors, répondit-il les yeux remplis de malice.

- Sauf si je m'attarde auprès de Jack ! Il n'y a pas que toi qui ais du succès avec les actrices !

Un éclair de douleur traversa les yeux bleus turquoise de l'écrivain. Les récents évènements et leur nouvelle intimité ne signifiaient pourtant pas qu'elle était sienne.

- Je plaisante Castle, relax ! intervint-elle rapidement à sa soudaine expression.

Elle lui tapota légèrement la joue pour le rassurer.

- Après tout, tu ne viens pas d'affirmer que tu étais attaché à ma hanche, rappela-t-elle en souriant.

- Oh non, détrompez-vous Détective Beckett, je n'ai pas oublié, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Je préfèrerais sincèrement être soudé à toi par un autre membre, mais pour l'instant la hanche me suffit amplement !

Sur ces mots, il laissa ses lèvres effleurer gentiment son cou avant de se diriger vers les grandes portes de la salle de réception.

A son tour, Kate Beckett resta plantée au milieu du couloir, l'esprit obnubilé par le dernier sous-entendu de l'écrivain. Elle n'en finissait pas de frissonner en sentant encore et encore les lèvres de Castle sur son cou. Imaginer leur deux corps unis dans un moment passionnel et plein d'amour n'aidait pas ses tremblements et ses rougissements à se calmer.

- Allô la Lune, ici la Terre ! Le Capitaine Castle de la navette spatiale Nikki I appelle le cosmonaute Beckett à se reconnecter avec le monde !

Elle le rejoignit rapidement, le frappant sur le bras au passage.

- Aïe ! C'était pour quoi ? s'offusqua-t-il.

- Tes gamineries !

- Je ne suis pas un gamin et…

- Alors arrête de te comporter comme tel !

- Ou alors quoi ? demanda-t-il sur un air de défi.

- Ou alors le cosmonaute Beckett risque de ne jamais s'attarder sur votre fusée, Capitaine Castle, souffla-t-elle taquine.

L'écrivain avala difficilement à cette simple suggestion. Kate Beckett avait le don particulier de toujours tourner la situation à son avantage sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

- Compris, murmura-t-il.

- J'attends que vous m'ouvriez la porte Mr le Grand Artiste !

- Milles excuses, milady, lui offrit-il en s'effaçant pour la laisser passer.

- Merci bien, répondit-elle seulement en entrant dans la salle. »

Il la suivit sans rien dire, simplement ravi d'être en sa présence.

* * *

_Alors lecteurs, qu'en avez vous pensé? Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier tous les nouveaux lecteurs et reviewers de ce dernier mois! MErci pour vos commentaires!;)_

_J'ai fait le plan de mes autres chapitres et construis toute l'histoire dans ma tête. Je vous annonce qu'il reste en gros une dizaine de chapitres pour cette fic! Sachant que le moment que vous attendez tous interviendra dans environ cinq chapitres, mais pas d'inquiétudes, du make out à gogo et du tease sont au menu avant tout ça!_

_J'attends vos reviews!;)_

_ah et une dernière nouvelle, je suis en train d'écrire un OS et le deuxième chapitre de Short skirt and lacy bra!_


	18. note

**Je sais… vous espériez grandement un nouveau chapitre plutôt qu'une note de l'auteur. Mais j'ai deux choses à annoncer : d'abord que je viens de retrouver mon plan de cette fic, égaré depuis une décennie ! JE PROMETS UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE POUR LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE.**

**De deux : vous vous souvenez de ma première fic, _Under the Heat_ qui se passait dans une chambre froide et qui avait été publiée bien avant que l'idée du 3x17 de castle et beckett dans la chambre froide ne soit révélée ? Et bien croyez vous si vous le voulez, le nouveau sujet du 4x17 vient de tomber… (à croire qu'à chaque 17 ça tombe sur une de mes fics) Castle et Beckett vont découvrir une jeune fille en Blanche Neige, tuée par une pomme empoisonnée et vont ensuite devoir traquer le meurtrier des 'Meurtres de contes de fées' avant qu'il ne recommence. La première fois, je me disais que c'était une coïncidence, mais deux fois, c'est très étrange… Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ca me perturbe !^^**


	19. Chapter 18

**_Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre! Je me suis mise la pression pour vous l'écrire aujourd'hui alors que j'étais pas du tout motivée!^^_**

**_J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous remercie encore pour les reviews super mignonnes que j'ai reçu sur ma dernier OS: I was falling, I was dying, but you saved me as always! Vous gérez et me motivez carrément!_**

**_Sans plus attendre, je vous livre le nouveau chap. Comme d'hab, dsl pr fautes et pbs de ponctuation._**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18**

Le repas se déroulait bien, même si Castle avait envie d'étrangler Jack ! Le vicieux passait la plupart de son temps à reluquer Kate sans aucune gêne. Quand elle vit sa mâchoire contractée, Beckett posa une main sur son genou.

« Ca ne sert à rien de t'énerver, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il lui offrit un sourire timide mais ne répliqua rien.

- Zen, Castle, souffla-t-elle avant de prendre le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents.

Cette fois-ci, sa mâchoire se crispa pour une toute autre raison. Il plaça sa main sur la cuisse de Beckett, la sommant silencieusement d'arrêter sa petite torture où il ne répondrait plus de ses actes.

Elle rit doucement; son souffle lui chatouilla la peau et il frissonna.

Elle voulait jouer ? Elle allait être servie !

Castle laissa ses doigts caresser la fine matière de la robe, dévalant intentionnellement le long de sa cuisse. Kate sursauta sous l'invasion étrangère et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- Ne t'avise pas à remonter plus haut ou je te promets que la vengeance sera terrible, l'avertit-elle dans un murmure.

Les yeux pétillants de malice, Richard Castle la fixait, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Il ne va pas arrêter, c'est clair et net ! constata Beckett. Je ne peux pas le laisser continuer, s'il remonte sa main… j'ai terriblement envie qu'il la remonte, qu'il me… Non Kate ! Pas en plein repas ! Ressaisis-toi bon sang, tu es en public ! Mais purée qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour qu'il me le fasse ! Chut ! Chut ! Tais-toi mauvaise conscience ! »

Kate Beckett continuait à livrer son combat intérieur sous le regard ravi de l'écrivain. L'un des acteurs lui posa une question et il détourna à regret son attention.

Mais sa main semblait avoir une indépendance totale et continuait ses cercles torturants sur la hanche de sa partenaire.

Aucune chance qu'elle reste sans rien faire ! Beckett vérifia qu'aucun des membres de la table ne l'observe. Même Jack semblait absorbé dans une conversation avec le producteur ! Elle laissa glisser sa main sous la table et la posa doucement sur la cuisse de Castle alors qu'elle caressait légèrement de son pied la cheville de l'écrivain. Il sursauta sous l'effet et se tapa le genou contre la table. Beckett se dépêcha de retirer sa main afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais elle continuait son autre petit manège.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Je vois quel type de joueur vous êtes, Détective Beckett ! A partir de maintenant, plus aucune pitié ! chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Le ton de sa voix envoya une série de décharges électriques dans le corps de Kate Beckett et elle se mordit la lèvre.

Le jeu était dangereux… d'un danger enivrant et grisant !

Heureusement qu'elle porte une robe courte, pensa Castle en laissant ses doigts glisser sous le fin tissu.

Une main de fer se referma sur son poignet ! Kate tentait d'arrêter la progression de l'écrivain. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne garderait aucunement constance s'il effleurait la banquise. Les eaux profondes de son océan personnel commençaient déjà à bouillonner dangereusement. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre une perte totale de contrôle en public.

Il fallait agir ! Vite !

Elle relâcha la pression sur le poignet de Castle et laissa sa propre main entrer en contact direct avec l'iceberg. L'écrivain sauta complètement de la chaise sous l'assaut inattendu.

- Veuillez m'excuser, dit Beckett à l'assemblée.

Heureusement pour elle, le repas était terminé et la salle se vidait rapidement. Elle repoussa totalement la main de Castle et se leva.

- Arrête tes bêtises et retrouve-moi au bar dans trente minutes, chuchota-t-elle à l'écrivain avant de disparaître.

* * *

Une demi heure plus tard, elle vint s'asseoir au bar, totalement sereine.

- Où étais-tu ? souffla Castle à son oreille, en apparaissant juste derrière elle.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et détruisit en un instant sa demi heure d'autocontrôle.

- Dans la chambre, répondit-elle.

- Tu aurais dû me dire ! s'offusqua-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? les interrompit le barman.

- _Tequila Sunrise_ pour moi, s'il vous plaît, l'informa Castle.

- Et pour Madame ? demanda le jeune homme.

- _Sex on the Beach_, répondit Beckett sans ciller.

- Quand tu veux, lui souffla l'écrivain, une fois seuls.

Elle lui frappa gentiment le bras, sans pour autant pouvoir cacher son sourire et la faible teinte rosée de ses joues.

Ils burent plusieurs cocktails, flirtant, riant, échangeant souvenirs et anecdotes.

- Un dernier verre ? proposa Castle.

Kate hésita, mais hocha finalement la tête :

- Juste un doigt de vodka ! le prévint-elle.

- N'êtes-vous pas capable de supporter deux doigts, Détective Beckett ? demanda innocemment Castle.

Elle s'étouffa avec la fin de son cocktail avant de plonger son regard dans les yeux noirs de désir de l'écrivain.

- Oh, Castle, il me semble que j'ai déjà prouvé que j'étais capable de gérer deux doigts parfaitement bien, répliqua-t-elle à voix basse.

- J'aurais besoin de vérifier une nouvelle fois pour être sûr ! Mieux vaut double-checker ce genre d'informations.

- Si tu avais la moindre idée ! Deux doigts, c'est le bac à sable. Je ne joue que dans la cour des grands, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Castle avala difficilement et tira sur son col de chemise.

- C'est moi ou il fait extrêmement chaud ici ?

- Garçon, donnez-moi la bouteille, demanda Kate au barman. Tu vas voir ce que je suis capable de supporter, murmura-t-elle à l'écrivain en buvant cul-sec son verre.

- Je vois… tu passes direct à l'artillerie lourde ! nota Castle le souffle court.

- J'aime… l'artillerie lourde, murmura-t-elle en laissant ses lèvres suçoter le lobe de son oreille.

- Kate…

- Tu ne bois pas tes deux doigts, Rick ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Pardon ?

Elle indiqua son verre d'un signe de tête.

- Petit joueur, souffla-t-elle avant de se lever.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Te prouver qu'après plusieurs _Sex on the Beach_ et deux doigts de vodka, je peux encore tenir sur mes jambes sans problème, chuchota-t-elle.

Castle ne put retenir un grognement et la regarda se diriger vers le hall. Elle balançait sciemment ses hanches, le rendant complètement fou.

Il saisit son verre, le but d'une traite en grimaçant et se précipita à sa suite.

Le rire cristallin de Kate Beckett se répercuta dans la salle vide. Le barman sourit en pensant à l'attitude peu commune de ce couple explosif.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre. Le prochain, un bon make-out!^^_

Reviews?


	20. Chapter 19

**_Résultat d'un pari ac SawahIm! Rien à dire vraiment du chapitre T, le M est plus...pétillant!_  
**

**_Dsl pour les ; qui peuvent manquer comme d'hab!_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 19**

L'encre coulait à flot. Des giclées foncées se déversaient sur les iris bleutées de l'écrivain. Aucun produit miracle n'aurait pu renverser le phénomène…il était trop tard ! Le voile devenait de plus en plus opaque, le brouillard le laissait fiévreux.

« On dit que l'amour rend aveugle, songea-t-il en suivant sa muse dans l'ascenseur. Je pense être la représentation physique de cette expression ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de débattre davantage sur les effets pervers d'un tel sentiment, les lèvres de Beckett jouaient déjà lascivement avec la peau sensible de son cou. Il frissonna, agrippa instinctivement les hanches de sa partenaire et assista impuissant, à la dégénérescence vertigineuse de sa vision diurne. La brume sybaritique supplanta totalement l'azuré au contact de leurs lèvres. D'un premier frôlement tremblant, le baiser gagna en assurance, escaladant facilement à un niveau passionnel désespéré. Le balai majestueux de leurs langues se muait en baisers frénétiques tandis que leurs doigts caressaient, touchaient, enflammaient tout sur leur passage. Castle souleva Kate du sol avant de la déposer sur la barre dorée fixée sur l'une des façades de l'ascenseur. Instinctivement, Beckett enroula ses longues jambes autour de la taille de l'écrivain et l'attira tout contre elle d'un coup de talons. Ils gémirent ouvertement au contact brûlant

- Mon dieu Cas' ! s'exclama-t-elle, le souffle court.

L'air s'échappait par petites goulées d'entre ses lèvres et l'assaut de ses sens embrasait son corps.

Instinctivement, elle laissa glisser ses doigts le long de la chemise de son partenaire avant de défaire professionnellement le bouton de son pantalon de costume le bruit métallique de la fermeture éclair se perdit sous les gémissements des deux amants.

Castle recula les portes s'ouvrirent soudainement et, sans appui, Castle s'effondra littéralement au sol, entraînant Beckett à sa suite. Ils laissèrent échapper un cri de surprise, restèrent immobiles quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient allongés au milieu du couloir. Alarmés, ils vérifièrent rapidement que personne ne se trouvait à proximité.

- Ca va ? souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Beckett.

- Hmm, très bien, murmura-t-elle doucement. En revanche, tu sembles avoir un très, très gros problème…

- Je te remercie pour la mise en exergue de l'adjectif 'gros', Kate, mais arrête cette torture s'il te plaît. Je ne voudrais pas me ridiculiser au milieu du couloir et te mettre mal à l'aise.

- Mais je suis parfaitement à mon aise, Castle ! chuchota-t-elle en saisissant son lobe entre ses lèvres.

- Kaaate, je t'en prie ! supplia-t-il à nouveau. Attends au moins qu'on soit à l'intérieur…

- Je ne sais même pas si mes jambes supporteront mon poids jusqu'à la chambre, avoua-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

- Tu vas me tuer, je te jure que je vais mourir précocement, gémit-il en se redressant.

- Bébé, répliqua-t-elle en riant.

Ils se relevèrent finalement Beckett s'accrochant tel un koala à son arbre, de peur de voir ses jambes se dérober totalement.

- Ouvre la marche, Castle ! ordonna-t-elle gentiment en parsemant son visage de légers baisers.

Rick avait énormément de mal à se concentrer toute son attention focalisée sur la déesse enroulée autour de lui. A l'aveugle, il inséra la carte magnétique dans la fente de la porte. Ses doigts tremblaient tellement sous l'excitation qu'il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de voir son action couronnée de succès.

A peine le seuil franchi, Kate donna un violent coup de talon dans la porte et se retrouva une nouvelle fois appuyée contre une façade. Cette fois-ci, Castle laissa libre court à ses actions et ravagea son cou de ses lèvres brûlantes.

- Kate… je… pas… pas comme ça la première foiiiiiiis, balbutia-t-il en parsemant sa poitrine de baisers fiévreux.

- Cas', souffla-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Alors qu'il allait baisser les armes, son téléphone hurla : « _Dad ! Dad ! Dad_ ».

Ils sursautèrent et s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre dans une rapidité extrême.

- Alexis, croassa Beckett, la voix colorée par les effets aphrodisiaques de leurs activités.

Castle manqua de trébucher sur son propre pantalon et chercha son téléphone dans la poche arrière.

- A…allô ! répondit-il d'une voix qui se voulait contrôlée.

- Papa ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? Où étais-tu ? bombarda Alexis, inquiète.

La voix de sa fille eut l'effet d'une douche froide et son esprit s'éclaircit instantanément.

- Hé mon ange, ça va ? Oui, nan, désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelé avant, je n'avais pas vu l'heure ! Hm, hm…oui.

Ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans leur conversation privée, Beckett se retira dans la chambre à coucher. Le souffle toujours court, les joues en feu, elle se laissa tomber littéralement sur le lit. Elle sentait le bouillonnement qui parcourait encore ses veines et cette sensation de satisfaction et de bien-être intense. L'adrénaline retomba petit à petit, la berçant doucement vers un sommeil bienfaisant. Elle pouvait entendre la voix réconfortante de Rick dans l'autre pièce. Une poignée de minutes plus tard, elle dérivait dans des contrées colorées et reposantes.

* * *

Après avoir souhaité une très bonne nuit à sa fille, Castle raccrocha son téléphone.

- Kate, appela-t-il doucement.

Il frappa à la porte de la chambre avant de l'entrouvrir d'une main peu assurée. Son souffle mourut aux bords de ses lèvres au moment où il posa ses yeux sur la forme endormie.

Une douce lumière sélénienne émanant d'entre les rideaux, ondoyait tranquillement sur la jeune femme, découpant d'ombres merveilleuses les contours de son corps. Une nouvelle vague d'amour le submergea et manqua de le faire chavirer.

« Cliché Rick, totalement cliché ! songea-t-il face à son observation. »

Mais il n'y pouvait rien ! Face à Kate Beckett, il sombrait totalement dans le paroxysme du romantisme.

Il s'approcha doucement du lit, repoussa une mèche de cheveu de son visage et passa un doigt sur sa joue. Elle soupira dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas.

- Kate, souffla-t-il. Il faut enlever ta robe pour dormir.

Il décida de prendre les choses en main en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Il détacha ses chaussures, les déposa au pied du lit avant de descendre la fermeture de sa robe et de la faire glisser le long de son corps. Concentré sur son but ultime, il évitait de réfléchir à ses actions de déshabillage. Il pinça les lèvres quand ses yeux tombèrent par mégarde sur le soutien gorge bleu marine.

A cet instant, Beckett émit un petit grognement dans son sommeil et roula sur le côté.

Reconnecté à la réalité, Castle se hâta de passer rapidement l'un de ses tee-shirts sur les épaules de la jeune femme. A travers le tissu, il dégrafa son soutien gorge avant de le retirer d'une main d'expert.

- Cas', souffla-t-elle en sentant ses mains s'agiter autour d'elle.

- Chut, murmura-t-il à son oreille en la glissant sous les draps. Dors, Kate.

- Hm, hm, acquiesça-t-elle en s'allongeant sur le ventre.

Rick rabattit la couverture sur son corps avant de déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux.

- Bonne nuit, Kate.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Kate Beckett se réveilla un instant et sentit la place froide à côté d'elle.

- Castle, souffla-t-elle sans comprendre.

Elle repoussa les couvertures et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. C'est alors qu'elle le vit : allongé sur le canapé, les cheveux en bataille et la bouche entrouverte. Il semblait bien plus jeune quand il dormait.

« Craquant, songea-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui. »

- Cas', murmura-t-elle toujours dans un état de semi-sommeil. Rick !

- Hm… Kate, ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans le lit avec moi ? répondit-elle timidement.

- Je…

- Viens, ordonna-t-elle en le tirant par le bras.

Elle le reconduisit dans la chambre et l'entraîna à sa suite sous les couvertures. Un peu surpris par son action, Castle se demandait encore s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Il l'enlaça instinctivement quand elle posa sa tête contre son torse.

- Rick, souffla-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Oui, répondit-il, surpris par l'utilisation de son prénom.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Ca ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

- Me laisser seule dans le lit, éclaircit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

Il resta interdit quelques instants avant de répondre :

- Je… promis mon ange. »

Il eut peur d'avoir poussé trop loin quand le surnom affectif glissa traîtreusement d'entre ses lèvres, mais elle s'était déjà rendormie.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
